Living A Normal Life
by xBitterSweetDreamsx
Summary: Tenten, an actress trying to hide her identity at high school. Will her charade allow her to have the peaceful life she has ever wanted or will it blow up in her face, hurting the people she holds close. NejiTen with minor SasuSaku Naruhina Shikaino.
1. Introducing: Tian, Japan, Letters

**Hi there here the first chapter of living a normal life. This is my first fiction so review and tell me what you think. In this story the Naruto characters are ordinary high school students accept from a certain brunette.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I got the idea of doing this story while I was reading this amazing fic called Celebrity Romance **

Chapter 1 The Hollywood actress

"Now a toast to out favourite actress Tian" the Director said raising his glass.

"Toast to Tian" everybody exclaim raising their glass

The actress smiled and stood up holding her glass.

"Tomorrow I will be leaving the states to Japan. Since this is the last time I probably going to see you all, I want to have the chance to say how much fun I have making the film"

Everyone clapped and praised the seventeen year old actress as she took a short bow.

" You have done a truly amazing job as an actress and I had have an magnificent time working with someone as talented as the lovely Tian, you will be incredibly missed" the director praised while clapping.

"Thank you, I will miss all of you as well as working in this film" Tian said giving them a small smile, then sitting down on her seat.

Tenten otherwise known as the famous actress Tian is leaving the states to live in Japan where she is planning to have a normal school life. She is the main star in her new film 'Weapon Mistress' and she has fans worldwide. Not also is she an amazing actress, she is also very beautiful.

Time skip to after the goodbye party

Tenten step out of her shiny black limo and walked towards her house or mansion, she went to her massive room and plop herself onto her bed.

"God, I'm going to miss this room" Tenten signed

She lifted herself off her king size bed and grabbed her pale green silk pyjamas then going to her bathroom. Few minuets later she came out and crawled onto her bed before settling herself between the warm sheets. She switch the lights, located on the head board before going to sleep.

"Tomorrow my life is going to change a hell of a lot" Tenten signed before slowly drifting to sleep.

The next morning

The sun shines through the white lace curtains, stirring the sleeping brunette. Tenten groan and slowly sat up on her bed, stretching her arms above her head.

"Ugh, got to head to the airport today" she groan, rubbing her eyes to get rid of her sleepiness. She slowly lifted herself of her bed and switched the lights on.

She got of her bed and went over to her massive walk in closet; next to the closet is a silver remote in a silver metal remote pocket. She grabbed the remote and presses a button which opens up the closet. The closet slowly opened up revealing a lot of empty space, the only clothes that was there is an turtleneck white sweater, greyish silver zigzag pattern long sleeve jacket with black fake fur on the collar and greyish silver buttons, black tight jeans and heel boots. She walk in, took the clothes and got changed, moments later she step out of her closet and gazed at herself in the mirror.

"Perfect, warm and not too girlish" smiled Tenten.

The door bell rang, indicating that someone was at the door.

"Perfect timing" Tenten thought, she quickly grab her silver shoulder bag and sprinted downstairs, she opened the door letting her limo driver and her manager in.

"Tenten, you all set to go?" Katsumi, Tenten's manager asked.

"Yep, I'm all set" answered Tenten

"Miss, all your luggages have been transferred into the limo" informed the limo driver

"Good, thank you" Tenten replied, she turns around and look at her mansion "I'm going to miss this place"

"It's alright Tian you can come and visit" Katsumi said, putting her hand on Tenten's shoulder, comforting her.

"I guess so, my new home is probably going to be the same or better anyway" exclaim Tenten, suddenly wearing a big grin which resulted in Katsumi falling down anime style.

"How can she change her mood so quickly" Katsumi thought as she watched Tenten talk to the limo driver, "well I guess that is why she is such an amazing actress"

Time skip

The driver went to let Tenten and Katsumi out. They both step out of the limo and look at the private jet that is awaiting the actress. Tenten stared at it with awe before turning herself to face Katsumi with a disappointed expression, "I'm going to miss you Katsumi"

"Don't worry Tian, I will be there in a week or two, right now just worry about the fact that how you are going to hide your identity at school" Katsumi said whispering the last part before hugging her

"your right how am I" Tenten replied

"You will figure something out, Now hurry up if you want to get there on schedule time " Katsumi said interrupting her

"But" Tenten said not wanting to leave just yet

"I've just received these letters this morning, here; now hurry up" Katsumi interrupted again and pushing her towards the jet.

"Alright" Tenten said smiling at her which was return to her.

"Driver, has the luggage been transferred to the plane" questioned Katsumi

"Yes mam" the driver answers immediately, before letting a small bow.

"Good, now Tian, how about one last hug before you go" Katsumi smiled

Tenten giggled

"Sure" Tenten said before hugging her

"thanks for everything Lucas I'm going to miss you" Tenten said giving the driver a hug

"I will miss you too miss" he replied sadly returning the hug

Katsumi cough, interrupting the moment

"Now once you reach Japan airport, a limo will be waiting for you" Katsumi said

"Right" Tenten replied approaching the stairs of her private jet

"See ya kido" Katsumi shouted

"Bye" Tenten giggled

Moments later the door to private jet closed and soon after the jet took off.

_Good luck Tenten, I'll see you soon_Katsumi smiled as she watched the jet moved further away before turning into nothing

Many many hours later

The aeroplane door opens revealing the tired actress Tenten. She stood there gazing into the night until her thoughts have been interrupted by a sound of wheels. There in front of her is a black shiny limo. She gave a little smile and walks down the stairs of the plane. The driver came out of the limo and quickly carries her luggage into the limo while she climb into the limo and closed the door waiting patiently waiting for the driver. Once the driver was done he enters the limo.

"Tiansan, how was your flight" the driver ask

"It was fine" she answer with barely any emotion

"Good" the driver replied

Time skip to half an hour later

She step out of her limo and gazed at her house or mansion

It is big, white and pretty. The house has a balcony, large garden with a pavement road for the car to drive in, a large silver fountain on the middle of the car pavement so that the car will have to drive around it to get to the mansion. There is vines with roses form to make an arch so that the car pavement is like a tunnel, there is a large, tall silver gate, there is an outdoor and indoor swimming pool, Chinese spa and hot tub, crystal blue lake with coil fish and lily pads in it and a bridge across the lake. To put it short the place is beautiful.

Tenten sign how she wish her parents could be here now to see her. Her parent has sadly died in a tragic road accident when she was twelve a couple months she became an international star. With the help of a close friend of her parents who soon later became her manager. Tenten enter the mansion follow by the driver who is carrying her luggage, she looked around please with the design of the mansion

"Shou, you can leave my luggage just there, I will be able to handle it from here, thank you" Tenten said smiling

"Yes mam" Shou replied setting down the luggage on the floor and heading towards the exit "if you need anything, don't hesitate to give me call miss"

"I am pretty sure I will not need anything Shou thank you anyway though" Tenten said smiling

"Very well" Shou said walking out and closing the door behind him.

When the door shut Tenten proceed to walk upstairs to find her perfect room, eventually she found her room.

The room is coloured beige and white, there is an large tall window on the left side of the bed , a tall plant next to the window, glass door which leads to the balcony with beige curtains, a king size bed with creamy colour covers and pillow, shiny wooden floor, white fluffy rug, wooden desk, metal chair with white colour seat, silver flat screen computer and metal pen pot with pens on the desk, a silver printer on a small metal desk next to the original desk, a white and silver walk in closet, a silver flat screen TV with silver speakers on the corners of the room and a door leading to her own bathroom. It was perfect.

Most of her luggage have already have been put away ( all her clothes etc. have already been put away by workers who Katsumi my manager hired, the only luggage she brought with her are her Tenten stuff such as make up, hair ties, school stuff etc.) so she just put away her Tenten stuff, took a quick shower, blow dry her hair, change into her night clothes which consist of a simple white night gown, she went to grab her shoulder bag and dig down to find the letters Katsumi have given her, once she have found it she plop down on her bed and began to open the letters.

_Dear Tenten,_

_I just wanted to say good luck in __Japan__ and at your new school._

_Sorry that I couldn't be there to say goodbye to you in person, filming my new film is taking up my whole schedule. I am so proud of you dear and I am sure your parents are very proud of you too._

_Dear I know you are thinking about your parents before you began reading this letter, just remember this, they may not be in this world any more but they will always be in your heart and in heaven looking proudly down at you._

_Love you dear, take care and be careful. Remember what I have told you in this letter and you will always be fine._

_Love from_

_Anzu your loving godmother_

Tenten smiled at the letter feeling tears welled up in her eyes, she quickly wipe her tears off using the back of her hand and proceed to open up the next letter.

_Dear Tenten,_

_You may be wondering why I wasn't there to say goodbye to you at the airport. The filming is filling up my schedule. I know that family is more important then filming but I also know that you wouldn't be happy if I get fired just to see you heading to __Japan__._

_Since I didn't get the chance to say good bye to you, good bye Tenten and remember this I am so proud of what you do and your parent will be as well. Take care_

_Love from_

_Takashi your godfather_

Again she felt tears welling up again but decided to ignore it and proceed to the final letter

_Dear Tens,_

_Good luck in __Japan__ and school I will miss my fun, adorable, annoying little cousin really badly LOL. Well any way filming is taking up my schedule so I couldn't say my goodbyes to you. God, I wish I was there then I could hug you death and beg for you not to go, haha._

_Miss you and I will come to __Japan__ in couple weeks time. Phone me after your school is over and tell me about it._

_Love Howl your amazing cousin_

This time she let out a full sob.

_God I haven't been here for a day yet and I already miss them, god get it together Tenten, I'll see them soon._

She put her letters on her desk and snuggles into her bed thinking about what her new school is like.

_How am I supposed to hide the fact that I am Tian, everyone must have seen at least one of my films__and my face has appeared in all the magazines. 'Yawn' I think about my problem tomorrow, right now I need some sleep_

"Lights off" Tenten yawn out, immediately the lights went out and Tenten quickly drifted of to sleep.

**So guys, what you think. I spend quite a while typing up this chapter, hope you all like it.**

**Just to tell you I'll be going to ****Malaysia**** and ****Singapore**** on March 22nd for a month. So I will probably be busy to update while I'm on holiday but I try. Love you all and thank you for waiting.**


	2. First Day: Hotties, Friends, Roleplay

**Hi everyone, here's the next chapter, enjoy! **

In the morning

RINGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"arg, stupid alarm clock" Tenten cursed smacking her alarm clock with her hands

The brunette beauty got up from her bed and stretched

_An hour and half to get ready_ she thought

Tenten walked to her bathroom and clean herself. 20 minuets later she walked out wearing just a silk bath robe. She walked over to her dresser and began blow drying her hair and combing through it. 10 minuets later she was done. She walked into her large walk in closet and pulls out her uniform and got dressed inside the closet. She walked out of her closet and examines herself in front of her mirror.

Tenten is now wearing a tight white short sleeve button up shirt which shows of her curves, black plaited skirt which reaches to her mid thigh, black blazer with the school logo which reaches a few inches above her skirt and a blue tie which hung loosely round her neck.

_What should i do to hide who I really am?_ She thought _um I could make my hair look shorter_

Tenten took a few bobby pins and began pinning half her hair up. at the end her hair reaches just above her midback and has a plait across her head so hide the bobby pins and look like a headband. Overall she looks a lot different.

She looks over at her clock. It reads 8:10. School starts at 8:40 but she have to get there early to get her schedule. She grabs her white leather shoulder bag before running downstairs.

As soon as she got downstairs, a knock was heard on the door. Tenten knew it was the driver so she quickly grabbed a ready made waffle and ran to open the door. There stood her driver, she quickly locked then door and ran to the black jaguar car as she couldn't risk the chance of people seeing her with a limo.

**15 minuets later**

Tenten has arrived at her new school, she asked the driver not to open the door for her as she did not want to catch any attention.

Once Tenten was inside the school, her eyes widen. The school was massive. She went inside the building and her eyes widen more as she set eyes on the corridor. The floor is marble, there are strong marble pillars to support the building. The walls was a clean white and the quite large lockers lined up against the walls. Tenten began wandering around trying to find out where the office is. After several minuets of wandering about she finally found the office. she opened the door and there in front of her was an lady with blond hair face down on her desk looking like she is asleep

Tenten fake cough, there was no answer. Tenten did it again but louder, still no answer. "WAKE UP YOU'RE DRUNK"

The woman woke up from the sound

"Calm down wont ya, Shizune!" the woman shouted for a lady

A woman with short black hair came in. she quickly rushed to Tenten and whispered " are you Tian

Tenten nodded

"I'm Shizune; I'm sorry about that, Tsunade Sama gets really grumpy when she's drunk. I have informed all the teachers about you and I'm sure the students won't recognise you, now here's your schedule and if you need anything please don't hesitate to ask me, now of you go" she said pushing Tenten out of the office.

Tenten sighed and look down at the ground thinking of her parents, she was too in her thoughts that she didn't noticed that there was someone in front of her.

"Ow" Tenten yelp falling on her but

She looked up; there stood a boy around her age with long hair with a girl hanging from each of his well build arms. "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you" Tenten babbled

"hey watch where you're going" a girl with purple hair growled at her "Yeah watch it and stay away from our nejikun" A girl with red hair mimics

The boy just glared at them and walked of with the two girls trailing behind

_So his name is Neji huh, he's pretty hot_ Tenten thought getting up and brushing herself.

The bell rang, meaning its homeroom. She sat down and noticed all the girls was excited

"Sasukekun, Nejikun, Narutokun and Shikakun are in this class" they squealed

_Hmmm, seems like these boys are pretty popular among the girls_

Neji walked in with a large group of girls following him and sat behind Tenten. A dark blue hair girl walked in and caught Tenten eye

_Hmmm i know her from somewhere, blue hair, white eyes, wait white eyes, Hinata_, Tenten ran up to her

"Hinata!"

"Huh?" the girl turned. "Do I know you?"

Tenten sighed. "I'm panda-Chan!"

"Tenten? Is that really you? I haven't seen you since we were nine!"

Tenten smiled and hugged the girl. Hinata had been her best friend ever since Tenten had rescued her from some bullies when they were five. But when they we're nine Tenten and her parents moved to China and Tenten soon became a famous star.

Neji looked at the two girls. Apparently Hinata knew this girl quite well. Who was she?

Two other girls entered the room.

"Hey Hinata! Who's this?" the blonde asked.

"Hi Ino. Hi Sakura. This is my friend I knew since we were five Tenten. Tenten these are my friends Sakura and Ino."

The girls exchanged greetings and sat at a bench together and started talking. They didn't notice when three boys came in and the girls started squealing.

Sasuke was a bit surprised. They were four girls in the room who didn't notice him and were acting… normal.

The three of them sat in the same bench as Neji.

"Hey Neji!" Naruto shouted.

"Hn."

The teacher walked in.

"Hi Iruka-sensei!" Naruto shouted.

"Hello Naruto. Please get off your table and sit in your chair."

Iruka stood up. "Class we have a new student Tenten please come up and introduce yourself."

Tenten walked to the front of the class

" hi, I'm Tenten, love sweet things, hate annoying fan boys or girls, also hate guys who think so highly of themselves" Tenten said

"alright then, let's do the register" Iruka smiled

He read of names of his sheet and once he was done, he let the whole class talk until next period.

An hour later

Ringgggggggggggggggggggggg. Goes the bell for first period.

Tenten, Hinata, Sakura and Ino grab their shoulder bag and walked out the classroom, happily chatting. The boys soon follow with each of their own crowd of fan girls groping onto them and screaming their names.

"NEJIKUN, YOU'RE SO HOT!"

"LET'S MAKE OUT BEFORE NEXT LESSON STARS NEJIKUN!"

"LET'S HAVE SOME FUN SASUKEKUN!"

"SASUKEKUN, I GOT NEW TOMATO LIPSTICK, WANT TO TASTE!"

"YOU'RE SO CUTE NARUTOKUN!"

"NARUTOKUN I LOVE RAMAN TOO!"

"SHIKARMARUKUN I THINK EVERYTHING IS TROUBLESOME TOO!"

"LET'S WATCH CLOUDS TOGETHER SHIKARMARUKUN!"

"Shame, I almost feel sorry for those boys" Tenten giggled

"well, some of those boys deserve it, they think so highly of themselves" Sakura snorted while crossing her arms.

"yeah, boys are so frustrating" Ino mumbled

"OMG, did my ears defy me, did Ino just bitched about boys" Sakura gasp

"yeah, I just bitched about boys and now the world is ending" Ino mocked

Tenten stared at them weirdly

"so, what if she bitched about boys" Tenten ask

Ino, have always been the type to fall for boys easily, she always saying how a certain boy is cute or something" Sakura giggled

"WHAT I do not fall for boys easily" Ino screamed at her

"Yes you do and don't go denying it INOPIG" Sakura argued

"Oh shut up billboard brow" Ino huffed while crossing her arm

"Guys, do you want to compare schedules?" Hinata asked

"Sure" the girls answered taking out their schedules

**Tenten schedule**

**period 1 – Advance English ( Kakashi )**

**period 2 – Science ( Asuma )**

**break**

**period 3 – Advance maths ( Ibiki )**

**period 4 – gym ( Gai )**

**lunch**

**period 5 – Language ( Kurunei )**

**Sakura schedule**

**period 1 – Advance English ( Kakashi )**

**period 2 – maths ( Anko )**

**break**

**period 3 – Advance science ( Orochimaru )**

**period 4 – gym ( Gai )**

**lunch**

**period 5 – Health ( shizune )**

**Ino schedule**

**period 1 - Advance English ( Kakashi )**

**period 2 – maths ( Anko )**

**break**

**period 3 – textiles ( Mei )**

**period 4 – gym ( Gai )**

**lunch**

**period 5 – science ( Asuma )**

**Hinata schedule**

**period 1 – Advance english ( Kakashi )**

**period 2 – science ( Asuma )**

**break**

**period 3 – Advance maths ( Ibiki )**

**period 4 – gym ( Gai )**

**lunch**

**period 5 – food ( Ayame )**

"oh man, I'm alone in two classes" Ino whined

"so, everybody is alone in at least one class" Sakura said

"You're in two advance classes, looks like that forehead of yours is good for something" Ino laughed

"and it looks like you don't have as much brains as any of us" Sakura laughed

"what are you talking about, just because you have two advance classes doesn't mean I'm dumma than all of you" Ino backfired

"oh yes it does, each of us has two advance classes except from you" Sakura laughed

"WHAT, SERIOUSLY?" Ino shriek, She grab both Hinata and Tenten's schedules and scan through them

"No" Ino cried anime style

"umm, guys we have to head to class or we're going to be late" Hinata mumbled

"don't worry about it Hinata, we have Kakashi for English, and if you have forgot, he's always ten minuet late for class" Ino smiled

The girls sweat drop, except from Tenten. _How does she change her mood so quickly. Hinata and Sakura thought_

"wow, you can change your emotions quickly as well" Tenten gaped

"yep, you can do it too, yay I'm not the only weird one now" Ino cheered

"Hey" Tenten said angrily

Ino backed away from her

"hahaha, just kidding Ino, you should have looked at your face" Tenten laugh changing her mood

Sakura and Hinata laughed

"god, you really can do it, sheesh don't do that to me ever again Tens" Ino huffed

The girls all laughed and walked towards English.

**Meanwhile with the boys**

_These girls are so annoying (Neji)_

_I never going to get privacy with these girls stalking me (Sasuke)_

_This is so troublesome (Shikarmaru)_

_Waaaaah I want to get away from these sluts (Naruto)_

All the boys are now currently heading to advance English except from Naruto. Naruto has average English which is not as hard as advanced.

Here is what the boys are wearing. The boys are wearing a white button up short sleeve shirt, black pants, dark blue blazer with the Konoha leaf symbol (the blazers are like the ones in yugioh Gx obilisk ) and any shoes of their choice.

"What? You guys are all in advance, I'm going to be all alone" Naruto whined.

Naruto has just had a sneak peak of the boys schedule

"DON'T WORRY NARUTOKUN, I'M IN YOUR CLASS" several fan girls screamed

"waaah don't leave me alone with them Temes" Naruto whined

"shut up baka, you should have done better in your last year test then" sasuke smirked

"but it's not fair, all three of you are smartasses, you can passed the test without trying" Naruto whined

"thanks for admitting, we're better than you baka" sasuke smirked

The boys went into their class.

"NO, WAIT!" Naruto shouted but they was already gone.

The boys enter the class. As soon as they enter, the whole girl population of the class squeal except from Tenten, Sakura, Hinata and Ino as they busy talking to each other to even notice the presence of the boys.

"HN, looks like the girls from homeroom still ignoring us" Sasuke smirked taking a glance of the girls

Shikarmaru yawned

"These girls are different all right" Shikarmaru said while stretching his arms, make several girls faint.

"HN lets just go take our seats" Neji grumbled

The boys sat in the row behind the girls. Glancing at them several times wondering why they are so different.

Hey babe." Tenten looked up to see a guy at her table.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"Ooh feisty isn't you? Just right for my taste." the boy said.

"Go away Kanji!" Ino yelled at the smirking blonde.

"Who's he?" Tenten asked Sakura.

"He's the biggest player in this school and he's a downright jerk." Sakura said.

"Yeah but why does Ino sound so angry?"

Sakura leant in closer. "Kanji used to date Ino but then she found out he was cheating on her."

Shikamaru heard what Sakura had said and he wanted to beat Tenchi up. He was about to stand up but decided to see what would happen next.

"So you wanna hang out at my house tonight?" Kanji said stroking TenTen's hand.

"Get of me" she growled.

"Why should I?" he said as his hand reached for her cheek.

The next moment Kanji was on the floor with Tenten standing next to him.

"Did I mention I'm a black belt in karate?" she said glaring at him.

Kanji crawled away looking very pissed.

The whole class was amazed at what just happened and began to applaud Tenten

"Tenten, you go girl!" Ino shouted giving Tenten a high five

"wow Tenten, you never told us that you know Karate" Sakura exclaim

The boys that sat behind them was quite amazed at what just happened, a new girl has just beaten up the bastard player of the school without breaking a sweat.

"Wow, that girl got skills" Sasuke said stating out the obvious

"Way to point out the obvious Sasuke" Shikamaru stated

"What do you think of her Neji" Shikarmaru asked looking at him

" Hn" Neji answer, but in his mind Neji was thinking _that quite impressive, most girls would just let him harassed them but she blew him off yet beating him up, this girl is really different_

Neji was staring at the girl in front of him until

"Yo everyone, sorry that I'm late, I was helping an old lady" Kakashi started

"LIAR" half of the class shouted at him

"Now now class there is no need to be so work up"

After he has finished his sentence, the school bell rang meaning its next period. The whole class streamed out.

With the girls:

"Hey, what do you al have next" Sakura asked

"I have science" Tenten answered

"Science" Hinata answer in a quiet tone

"and I have maths Sakura" Ino exclaim

"wow Tens, what you need back there has really make Ino pig happy, she's not calling me forehead or billboard brow for once" Sakura gasp while put her hand over her mouth

"yeah, you guys haven't been fighting throughout the whole class, very impressive" Hinata giggled

"So they have always been fighting during classes" Tenten ask

"yeah, but they make up in the next five minuets or something like that" Hinata smiled

"WOW I'VE MUST BE A GOD" Tenten exclaim while flinging her arms above her head

The girls laughed at her behaviour and continued walking to class

"hey can't you guys play along for a bit" Tenten pouted

The girls giggled

"Oh, the almighty Tenten has made peace on earth" Sakura said while bowing to her ( the bow is like what the Egyptians does)

"oh the almighty Tenten, has stop the two devils from hell from fighting" Hinata said while doing the same as sakura

"HEY, WE'RE NOT DEVILS HINATA, ACTUALLY I'M NOT A DEVIL AND I DO NOT COME FROM HELL" Sakura exclaimed

Hinata giggled

" OMG, THE AMAZING GOD IS TRAPPED IN A GIRLS BODY AND HAS CURE MY MYSERIES BY BEATING THE CRAMP OF THAT BASTARD, I NEVER FELT SO ALIVE" Ino exclaimed while fling her arms above her head.

The girls looked at her weirdly

"What? Hinata talk about something crazy and I can't" Ino asked staring at them

The girls burst into laughter. It got to the point where they was laughing so much they fell onto the floor

RINGGGGGGGGGG

"OH CRAP, CLASS STARTED" the girls shouted changing their moods quickly

They quickly scurried off to their classes, hoping that the teachers have not yet arrived.

**Poor naruto, well anyway review and tell me what you think of this chapter. Thanks for waiting everyone.**

**Here are the boy's schedules, sorry I didn't put it in the story, I was stuck on where to put it. Hehehe**

**Neji Schedule**

**period 1 – Advance English ( Kakashi )**

**period 2 – Science ( Asuma )**

**break**

**period 3 – Advance maths ( Ibiki )**

**period 4 – gym ( Gai )**

**lunch**

**period 5 – Language ( kurunei )**

**Sasuke schedule**

**period 1 – Advance English ( Kakashi )**

**period 2 – maths ( Anko )**

**break**

**period 3 – Advance science ( Orochimaru )**

**period 4 – gym ( Gai )**

**lunch**

**period 5 – IT ( Yamato )**

**Shikarmaru Schedule**

**Period 1 – Advance English ( Kakashi )**

**Period 2 – Photography ( Genma )**

**break**

**period 3 – Advance maths ( Ibiki )**

**period 4 – gym ( Gai )**

**lunch**

**period 5 – Advance science**

**Naruto schedule**

**period 1 – English ( Ebisu )**

**period 2 – Maths ( Anko )**

**break**

**period 3 – science - ( Asuma )**

**period 4 – gym ( Gai )**

**Lunch**

**period 5 – food ( Ayame )**


	3. First Day: Secret, Gym, Bitch

**Chapter: Secret**

**Break**

"Hey Tenten, Hinata over here" shouted Ino, jumping up and down waving her arms about.

Hinata and Tenten turn their heads around; they could barely see Ino and Sakura as there are so many students crowded in the corridor. Hinata and Tenten waved back at them and waited for them to get over.

A couple of seconds

"Let me through you idiots" Sakura screamed at the crowd making them back away.

"Nice job forehead" Ino complemented, both the girls ran over to Tenten and Hinata and gave a little wave.

"Wow Sakura, didn't know you had it in you" gape Tenten

"hey, what are you trying to say" Sakura huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, giving her the evils.

"I was saying that you was amazing" Tenten said sweetly

"That's what I thought you said" grin Sakura, happy with Tenten's response.

"Did you guys made to class on time" Hinata asked quietly, the girls turn their head around to Hinata and grinned

"yep, there was no way I am ever going to be late" Sakura said while punching her fist into the air.

"God, why are you so worried about being late, one time won't matter." Ino huffed while crossing her arms, pouting a bit.

"Why do you sound so angry Inochan" Hinata asked

"Sakura was so worried about being late, she dragged me to class, and trust me Tenten, when Sakura dragged you it like your arm is about to be ripped off" Ino growled at Sakura, giving her a glare which was shrugged off by Sakura.

"Hey it's not my fault you was so slow. I did you a favour, if you forgot we have Anko for maths and if we're late she'll send us a week of detention" Sakura growled back at her

"whatever forehead, I'm sure having your arm ripped off is much better then detention" Ino said sarcastically

Sakura huffed

"hey, you guys were doing so well, don't let a fight start now" sigh Tenten.

"Ummmm, do you guys want to go outside a bit, I mean there is still 12 minuets left of break" Hinata asked trying relieved the tension.

After a few second of silence

"Fine" Ino and Sakura both said

**With the Guys**

Right after the bell rang the guys has quickly sneaked out of class without the fan girls noticing. Currently the boys are now wondering around outside the school courtyard

"MOMENT OF PEACE AND QUIET AT LAST" Naruto shouted, running ahead of the boys with his both his arms up.

"It was, until you have to ruin the moment" Sasuke growl

Naruto turn his head round and replied with a "Shut up teme". As soon as Naruto finished that sentence, they saw the girls walked pass them without even giving them a glance. The guys stared at the girls; as soon as they were gone they began talking.

"We seem to see those girls a lot today" Sasuke said

"Well duh Sasuke they're in our homeroom, who's the stupid one now?" Naruto grinned

"Still you baka" Sasuke growled and hit him hard on the head.

"OW, that hurts teme" Naruto whined rubbing his head.

"He meant that we seem to be seeing those girls all day not just homeroom" Neji says clearly annoyed at their behaviour

"oh right" Naruto grinned scratching the back of his head

**Back with the girls**

_Should I tell them that I'm Tian, what if when they found out they won't like me any more. But I can't keep hiding from them. I might as well tell them now, I trust them right?_

"Guys?" she asked

"Hmm?" they turned to her. "What's the matter Tenten?"

"Can I tell you something if you promise to keep it secret?" she asked looking at them. The girls nodded eagerly.

"Oh! Do you like someone already?" Ino exclaimed.

"Be quiet Ino! And no it's no that it's…"

"What is it?" Sakura asked concerned.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to." Hinata said looking worried.

"No I'm going to tell you but will you promise to keep it secret?"

The girls nodded solemnly.

"Pinky promise?" Tenten held out her finger.

"Pinky promise." And the deal was sealed.

Tenten took a deep breath and looked at them.

"You know the famous actress Tian?" asked Tenten.

"Oh do you mean that Chinese actress?" Ino asked.

She nodded.

"I love her movies! I heard a new ones going to come out soon." Sakura said looking excited.

"But what has it got to do with what you're going to tell us?" asked the Hinata.

"Well… you see… I'm her."

"YOU'RE WHAT?"

"OH MY GOD" Ino shouted.

The girls quickly scanned the area to make sure no one was listening in.

Ino took a deep breath "OH MY GOD, ARE YOU SERIOUS, YOU'RE REALLY TIAN?" she shouted

"Ino, people might hear us" Sakura warned

Hinata turned to Tenten, "are you really her"

Tenten nodded, Hinata smiled and said "I knew you could do it.

"Tenten, if you are Tian how come your hair is shorter" Sakura asked

Tenten smiled "don't you think I will disguise my hair so I would look nothing like her?" Tenten replied

"So you're wearing a wig" Hinata asked

Tenten giggled "no I pinned my hair up so it looks shorter, see"

Tenten undo her bobby pins and let her hair fall down.

Oh my gosh! You really are Tian!" Sakura squealed

Tenten smiled warily. "Do you know why I told you this?" The other girls shook their heads.

"Well, you were my friends before you knew who I was. At my old school everyone wanted to be my friend because I was famous not because of who I am. That's why I look different."

The girls smiled warmly. "Group hug!" Ino yelled.

The girls warmly hugged each other.

"ummmm guys, I would hate to break the moment, but I think it best for us to go inside, there's five minuets before the bell rings" Hinata said looking down at her watch

"K, can we go to the girl's toilet first though" Ino asked

"Fine Ino, but you better hurry up" Sakura warned, The girls went inside and headed towards the girls toilets.

**In the toilets**

"Ino hurry up already, you been looking at the mirror for a good five minuets now" Sakura practically screamed at her.

They heard footsteps coming and the four of them cramped up inside a toilet stall

"Hey, have you heard that that actress Tian has a new movie?" a voice asked.

Yeah I mean don't you think she's so hot? She probably has boys falling head over heels for her

The girls turned to each other and tried to keep themselves from laughing

"She has such nice hair, oh that's remind me I have to fix my make up for Sasukekun to see!" the first one squealed "he love my new eye shadow!"

"Of course not, he loves my new lip gloss!" the other one argued

The two girls walked out of the toilets bickering

The girls came out and began laughing

Ringgggggggggggggggggg

The girls exit the toilets and headed to class.

Hinata and Tenten walked into their advance class. At the front of the class, stood a tall, big man. He wore a dark grey button up long sleeve collar shirt with matching pants and a buckle black belt. He is also wearing a black bandanna on his head. Overall he looked quite scary as he have couple of scars on his face and he dressed like he had just came from the military**.**

"Ah, you must be the new student, Tenten I presume; I'm your math sensei, Ibiki"

"Hai" Tenten answered a bit shocked at how nice he is.

"it seems that you know Hinata well, so I am allowing you to sit next to her" Ibiki grinned.

"Thanks Ibiki sensei" Tenten smiled back at him. She then followed Hinata to her seat.

The girls sat there talking animatedly. A few minuets later, Neji and Shikamaru walked in.

"Looks like the new girl in the class. Your cousin must be happy as now she has someone to talk too instead of you" Shikamaru stated out.

"Hn" Neji replied. Deep inside he was happy and relieved that Hinata has a friend in this class, she tend to be annoying when she tried to start a conversation but failing miserably. The boys walked over to their seats which are next to Hinata **(Tenten sit on Hinata left side, which is closer to the wall, while Neji sit on Hinata right side, Shikamaru sit next to Neji)**

"Hello, Neji niisan" Hinata greeted him

"Hinata" Neji replied back taking his seat.

"Hey, you're the guy that I bumped into earlier" Tenten grinned leaning forwards so she could have a better view of him.

"You two know each other" Hinata asked a bit shocked

"Not really, just bumped into him that's all" Tenten giggled

_That's a pretty cute giggle, wait what the hell am I thinking_

"All right class, today you will be learning Pythagoras Theorem" Ibiki announced **( I know this is really easy stuff, but I can't think of any maths that are hard to be in a advance class, besides the name makes the problem sound hard)**

Some of the students look at him blankly. Ibiki noticed some of their confusion and asked

"Does anyone in this class know what Pythagoras theorem is?"

The whole class looked at him blankly accept Neji, Shikamaru and Tenten. Even Hinata doesn't know what it is. Ibiki stared at the whole class and let out a sigh. He then noticed a certain brunette working out the question he had put on the board with ease, in a matter of seconds she was finished, now she is doodling on her piece of paper. He smirked at her and walked towards her.

Tenten didn't noticed that her sensei was walking towards her until

"Tenten" Ibiki was now in front of Tenten

Tenten lifted her head and smiled nervously " Hai, sensei"

Hinata looked over at her friend, wondering what she did, she then suddenly noticed Tenten paper filled with workings out for the questioned, Hinata eyes widen slightly

"It seems that you already know what Pythagoras theorem is and yet even better you know how to solve the problem" Ibiki smiled at her

_'Impressive'_ thought Neji

"Now class, listen up, Tenten here is going to tell you all what Pythagoras theorem is" Ibiki announced loudly for the class to here.

Ibiki nod his head at Tenten, Tenten fidget nervously, she hated showing of

"Pythagoras theorem connects the sides of a right angled triangle. In any right angle triangle, the square of the hypotenuse is equal to the sum of the squares of the other two sides. The hypotenuse is the longest side of the triangle, which is always the opposite of the right angle. Pythagoras is usually express in a formula. The formula can be rearranged to find one of the other sides" Tenten said clearly

"good, now Tenten is going to show all of you how to work it out" Ibiki smiled clapping his hands

Tenten sigh and walked to the front of the board. She used a chalked and shows the class how she worked it out. Hinata stared at her and quickly copied down the notes.

**Time skip to the end of the lesson**

"wow Tenten Chan, how to learn how to do that" Hinata asked still quite shocked, putting her books into the locker and switching them for he gym clothes.

Tenten smiled, also getting her gym clothes and replied "I had a private tutor Hinata-Chan", they both closed their lockers and proceed to walk down to gym.

"I thought you would be busy with your whole career to study" Hinata asked, looking around making sure that no one I listening to their conversation.

Tenten giggled "no, I always put my study ahead of my career".

Mini time skip

"hey girls" Ino and Sakura greeted

The girls was all wearing their gym clothes which consist of a plain white shirt with the school logo, tight dark blue shorts that went to their mid thigh, black see through tights and trainers.

"hi Ino, Sakura" replied Tenten and Hinata, walking towards them. The group chatted for a few minuets before proceeding to the gym where the teacher I there awaiting them.

"Good day my beloved students!" a teacher with a bowl cut hair bounded into the room.

"Today all of you youthful people will show me your youth in a very youthful ways! Understand?"

Tenten gave a little shudder from their teacher's speech and look round the class, seeing whether they had the same reaction. She lifted a eyebrow as the student simply nodded their heads, apparently they were all used to his behaviour. Sakura saw this and gave a little giggle "You get use to it after a while". Tenten in return, twisted a section of her hair and replied with "Not sure whether I will Sak,"

"GAI-SENSEI!" Tenten turned her head, horrified to see a miniature version of the teacher.

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"Who's the kid?" Tenten asked Sakura, regaining her composure

She sighed. "He's Lee and he really looks up to Gai-sensei."

"I can see that." Tenten replied looking at the similarities between the two, noticing that they both are wearing very unflattering green spandex and have massive eyebrows. She noticed that once the clones talk was over, Lee was staring at Sakura which seem to go by unnoticed as Sakura was busy day dreaming. All of the sudden, Lee began barrelling towards Sakura which cause her to snap out of her daze in fear of being knocked over.

"My cherry blossom, you are so beautiful, please be my girlfriend" Lee said striking his posed at Sakura

"Um, no thanks" Sakura answered looking quite disgusted

"But why" Lee whine crying anime tears

"Because you're weird" Sakura answered ignoring his crying

Lee suddenly change his mood " my beloved flower, I understand you are not ready for me now, for my punishment for failing I will run 100 laps around the school" Lee exclaim and quickly ran of to Gai sensei

"O.K. what the hell just happened "Tenten asked, still gaping at what jut happened.

"Hahaha looks someone as a massive crush on forehead" Ino laughed holding her stomach, tears threatening to slide down her face.

"What the hell does he mean I'm not ready" Sakura growl "Is he saying I'm not ready to date?"

"Sakura Chan, it's just a expression, please calm down" Hinata try comforting, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Sakura took a deep breath to calm herself down for her and everyone else sake. The class have been staring at them for a while now since the lee incident

"Okay class" Gai sensei shouted. This cause the class to look at him. "First we shall all run ten youthful laps around the gym!" Gai yelled as he and Lee ran off.

The class groaned and followed after the crazy pair. Tenten ran ahead of most of the class and was running a bit behind Sasuke and Neji. She ran ahead and Neji being the boy tried to run faster. Soon the two were running neck-to-neck and Tenten almost finished before Neji but she stumbled a bit towards the end.

"Here." Neji offered her a hand to help her up. Tenten looked at the hand and gave a warm smile before accepting the help. "You're pretty good." and just like that Neji walked away.

"Oh my god! Did you see that?" Ino exclaimed. "Neji complimented someone!"

"What? Hasn't he complimented anyone before?" Tenten asked the blonde.

"No he hasn't, in fact." Sakura said. "Ask Hinata."

She nodded her head to the girl, tapping her two fingers together.

"Well… Neji nii-san hasn't done anything that nice before…" Hinata said twiddling her fingers.

"Wait; are you like brother and sister or something?" Tenten asked confused.

"No silly," Hinata laughed. "I don't have a brother remember? I only have Hanabi."

"Oh yeah! That little devil! I haven't seen her for such a long time!" Tenten laughed.

"Neji nii-san is my cousin." Hinata explained.

"Okay everyone come here I'll tell you what we're doing next!" Gai's voice boomed through the gym.

The panting students walked tiredly to the over enthusiastic teacher. "What-pant-are-we-pant-doing-pant-now?"

"We shall do gymnastics!" Gai yelled.

"Gymnastics is for girls!" the majority of the boys groaned.

"Nonsense! Gymnastics is a youthful sport and sport is for youthful boys and girls!" Gai yelled waving his arms around.

Tenten followed the other three girls when she bumped into someone. "I'm sorr-"

"Watch where you're going bitch." a girl with purple hair said.

Now Tenten was annoyed. She had tried to apologise but the girl didn't even give her a chance.

"Who do you think you are?" Tenten asked.

The girl smirked. "I'm Ami, captain of the cheer leading club and the best gymnast in the whole school." she boasted.

"Yeah right." Tenten scoffed.

You wanna see who's better?" Ami retorted angrily. "I bet you suck at gymnastics!"

"Wanna bet?"

"You're on!" the blonde yelled. "Gai-sensei can I go first? I want to show everyone my gymnastic skills!"

"Oh how brave for a youthful girl like you to volunteer! Of course you may go first. Show everyone your youthful skills!" Gai said looking at Ami with admiration.

Ami walked up to the mat and winked at Neji who just ignored her. She scowled at Tenten who was looking at her with disgust.

She did a really clumsy cartwheel and landed on her ass. Everyone gave a little snicker while Ami seem to think that she did a good job "See my skills? Aren't I talented?"

Everyone was trying hard to not burst out in hysterics.

"I am so good!" Ami boasted.

"Why have a cheerleading captain who cannot land on her feet, no offence people but the school will go no where with a dumb bimbo captain" Tenten said loudly which cause the class to burst into laughing fits.

"WHAT!" Ami yelled. "That was the best cartwheel in the world!"

Tenten sighed. _"This girl just can't admit she ha no skill."_ Tenten stood a few feet back from the mat. The class watched as she ran up to the mat and did three perfect cartwheels in a row.

Ami was shocked.

Tenten grinned. _"I have had personal dance and gymnastic lessons."_Tenten really liked gymnastics. It was her favourite sport other than sparring and karate. She did another two flips and ended the routine by standing on her hands with her feet in the air.

The class was impressed.

"Tenten!"

Tenten turned to see Gai-sensei.

"That was amazing, why don't you show us some more youthful moves?" he asked.

Tenten nodded.

She walked up to the mat, did a few flips and did the splits.

"Tenten you rock!" Sakura yelled, pumping her fist in the air

"Go Tenten!" Hinata yelled, which was barely heard due to the loud chanting of the class.

"You go girl!" Ino shouted.

Neji, Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru watch with a hint of amazement showing on their faces. The bell rang and the class went to the locker room to change.

"Oh my gosh Tenten, you absolutely showed Ami!" Sakura said patting her back.

"Who exactly is she?" Tenten asked.

"Well, Ami is captain of the cheerleading club but she's only captain because she is the president of the Neji fan club. She loves to torture others and get them in trouble and she hates people who are better than her." Ino explained.

They walked out of the gym to see a group of boys waiting outside.

"Tenten! My goddess!"

"I love you Tenten!"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Tenten wasn't too shocked but still she had a look of horror on her face. She still hated stuff like this even though she is one of the most famous teen celebrities around.

Ino saw the look and her face and laughed.

"Congratulations Tenten. Meet your fan club."

Tenten face paled, the fan boys flung themselves at her, crowding her and the girls.

"TENTEN PLEASE MARRY ME"

"YOU'RE AN ANGEL SEND FROM ABOVE"

"GO OUT WITH ME?"

As the fan boys was shouting this, the four heartthrobs came out of the gym and turned their heads towards the commotion, noticing that it was the four girls who ignore them earlier on.

"Should we go help those girls" Naruto asked a little unsure

"If we help, they might think there is something going on between those girls and us, so I suggest we don't. Since when have we bother to help someone, its so troublesome" Shikamaru answered

"HN, he's right" Neji supported with his arms crossed over his well built chest.

"He's always right" Sasuke smirked

"Yeah, but they don't know how to handle fans, they should get help from experts" Naruto answered in a panic, throwing his arms about.

"Experts? As in me, Neji and Shikamaru" taunted Sasuke.

"Yeah" Naruto said quickly

Few seconds later

"hey, I have fans" Naruto shouted

The boys' sweat drop _'how can he be so stupid?'_ The boys thought

"GET OUT OF OUR WAY, IDIOTS!"

This brought the boys back to reality.

The fan boys backed away, their face slightly paling

Sakura has just punched a boy in the face; the boy has accidentally tripped and fell on Sakura. Sakura was completely oblivious to this as she thought the boy was making a move on her. She grab hold of the girls hand, who was still completely stunned and drag them out from the crowd looking really pissed.

"Whoa, look at that dent she has made with that dude," Naruto gasped pointing at the victim who was embedded in the wall on the other side of the corridor.

The three boys turned their heads and gaped "Seems like that girl didn't need our help after all" Sasuke stated

"State the obvious teme" Naruto laughed but suddenly stop as he made contact with the famous Uchiha glare

"Lets just get change already" Neji murmured

Time skip to last period (Sorry, I really don't want to write about Lunch)

Tenten pov

The class has just started and I have already begun staring into space.

"Alright class, the language that we will be learning for this term is French" the teacher said out loud. "Don't think that the language is easy because its not, you have to get the right accent, if you don't, it will ruin the sentence you are speaking" The teacher continued.

I didn't pay attention to what the teacher was saying, so I didn't realize the teacher was calling my name.

"Tenten, Tenten, Tenten" the teacher shouted

I immediately snap back to reality "sorry, what was you saying" I asked, I didn't really want to have a detention already

"I was saying that the first language which we will be learning in French, please pay more attention miss" Kurunei sigh

"Hai sensei, gomen" I answered back

"Alright, who knew how to speak French already, even though if its only a small amount" Kurunei asked loudly

Several people put their hand out including me and the Neji guy

"Good, that's mean that I don't have to do a lot of work to teach you all" Kurunei smiled

"Alright, the people who has their hand up, I will asked you a question in French and I want to see if you are able to replied back"

The people who had put their hands up nodded their head.

"Anika, Quelle est votre fête préférée?" Kurunei asked looking straight at her (what is your favourite holiday)

"J'aime Noël" A girl with long wavy hazel hair answered (I like Christmas)

"Pourquoi aimez-vous de Noël?" Kurunei asked again (why do you like Christmas)

"J'aime Noël, parce que des jolies lumières, la neige, les couleurs et présente. Elle est si belle à Noël" Anika answered happily (I like Christmas because of the pretty lights, snow, the colours and presents. It is so beautiful in Christmas)

Kurunei turn to Neji next

"Pourquoi pensez-vous que vous connaissez si bien les langues?" (Why do you think you know languages so well?)

Neji sigh and answered "Je suis l'héritier de mon oncle de coopération et je dois donc apprendre beaucoup de choses depuis langues étant le chef impliquer des déplacements à travers le monde et rencontre d'autres hommes d'affaires" (I am the heir of my uncle cooperation so I have to learn a lot languages since being the head involve travelling around the world and meeting other business men)

"NEJIKUN IS SO AMAZING" Ami and some other of his fan girls screamed, this led to m rolling my eyes. I seriously think that the only reason they took this class was to be with Neji, how pathetic can these girls be.

Kurunei looked at Ami and ask "Quel est votre passe-temps" (what is your hobby)

Ami looked at her confused and replied "ummmm"

"You don't know any French do you?" Kurunei sigh

"Yes I do" Ami whine

"Then speak" Kurunei ordered

"Bonjour" Ami answered nervously

Kurunei glared at her "Ami, you will write a page explaining why you should not lie to teacher, which will be your punishment for lying" Kurunei growled at her

"Kurunei senseiiiiiiiii!" She whined.

"Want to make it a week of detention as well?" Kurunei warn, still holding onto her glare.

"I DON'T DESERVE DETENTION!" Ami screeched

"Detention!" Kurunei shouted

"WHAT!" She screamed, standing from her seat

"YOU HEARD ME, NOW GO TO THE OFFICE" Kurunei shouted looking red

"WHAT" Ami screamed again? Kurunei glared at her. Ami immediately shut up and went outside murmuring curses

Neji and some of the other students, including me snickered. Kurunei calmed herself down "right Tenten"

"Comment savez-vous si bien les langues?" (How do you know languages so well)

"bien, je suis allé à beaucoup d'endroits à travers le monde, alors je apprendre à apprendre les langues que je vais. J'ai aussi des tuteurs privés." I replied easily (well, I've been to a lot of places around the world, so I learn how to pick up languages as I go. I also have private tutors.)

Kurunei smiled and nodded

"Très bon quatre-vous" Kurunei gleamed (very good you four)

Anika and I smiled accepting our compliment. "Merci"

"Since I have already got three students who knows the language really well, those four can help me teach you lot" Kurunei declared

I really didn't mind, I look over at the hazel hair girl and it look like she didn't mind either but Neji seem has a scowl on his face which cause me to snicker quietly to myself.

"Right class, we will continue with the lesson tomorrow, dismiss" Kurunei said loud enough for the class to hear.

Just as she said that, the bell rang, the class scurried out of class. I gather my stuff and walk out of the class to meet with the other girls.

"Hey Tenten, how's was last lesson?" Sakura asked

"Great" I answered, still laughing about what happened to Ami, seriously that girl deserved it.

"Good to hear" Hinata smiled "It seem that you really enjoyed yourself, telling by the big grin you have on your face"

"So do you walk home Tenten or do you have a ride" Ino asked with curiosity, leaning towards me a little causing me to back away a little.

"Oh, I have a ride" I answered

"Great, that's mean we won't feel bad" Ino smiled and threw her arms up, nearly whacking me in the face, if it weren't for my agility I would probably have a big red mark on my face.

"We all have rides as well, we would feel bad if we would have to leave you to walk on your own" Hinata said, clearly seeing the confusion on my face, she's one of the few people who knows me well enough to know what I am thinking.

"Yeah, well see you guys tomorrow, got to go now" Ino smiled, waving her hand at us.

"Of course you have to go, its the end of the day" Sakura insulted her

"Shut it billboard brow" Ino sneered

"Pig" Sakura argue back

"Come on girls its the end of the day, no fights now please" Hinata plead

"All right hinatachan" Ino and Sakura sigh, knowing that making Hinata mad would be a very bad idea.

"Well bye then girls" Ino said walking away

"Yeah bye" the rest of the girls said walking away

**So what do you think, reviews are always welcome. just to tell you my next chapter will be time skip to the weekends. I couldn't be asked to write the whole week of school. Besides I think you guys might get bored. The next chapter will be more interesting, it might involve the boys. Ask some of you guys may not notice, I changed some bits of the chapter, for example I have a OC in this now, Anika.**

**Anyway thank you all. Thanks everyone that reviewed, I love you all.**

**See ya**


	4. Saturday: Masquerade, Paparazzi, HELP!

**HIYA PEOPLE, HOWS IT GOING? HOPE I DIDN'T TAKE TOO LONG TO UPDATE. IF I DID I'M SORRY.**

**THANX EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED. I DEFINITELY HAVE MORE REVIEWS THIS TIME. SOOOOO THANKKKKK YOUUUUUUUUUU!**

**HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**

**BTW I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

* * *

**Saturday Mayhem**

Flashback to Friday7:00pm

Neji pov

_School today is so stressful, that stupid fan girl Ami and her followers haven't left me alone all day. They both has asked their father to bribe the Tsunade with money so they can get into all my classes, apparently it worked. That Tsunade is obsessed with gambling, I swear she's in dept. I am now currently walking towards my childhood hideaway. Well it's not exactly mine, but Hinata and one of her former childhood friend. Few minuets of silent walking I arrived. I lifted my head up to see the beautiful scenery which I have missed. Instead something or someone caught my eye. In front of me stood a girl. She was wearing a mid green hoodie, a mid green pleated skirt that goes to her mid thigh and light brown short heel boots that goes up to her knee (the boots that are soft). She has long chocolate brown straight hair that goes to her waist. Right now she has her back facing towards me, she didn't seems to realize that another presence is behind her. I started walking towards her slightly angry that she is here, since this is our private place. I stepped on a twig which cause it to snap, she turned her head towards me. I gaped slightly, not really wanting to show any emotion since I'm the Hyuga Neji. In front of me stood none other then the famous teen actress Tian. I was shocked but never shown it, it's not everyday that you would see a teen idol. She stood there with her eyes slightly widen._ I_t was a awkward moment, neither of us was talking until._

_"hi there" she chirp_

_"Hn"_

_She smiled "sorry, I didn't realize this place has already been taken, I'll be going now"_

_After that, she was gone_

_End of flashback_

I opened my eyes, I was still finding it hard to believe that I've met her, isn't she suppose to be inHollywoodfilming.

Hey, slow it down whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me

This woke me up from my thoughts; I went over to my phone and answer it. "Hn, what Naruto?"

"Look like somebody got a poll stuck up their ass this morning"

"Naruto" I hissed, I really don what to hear what the idiot is trying to say at the moment.

"Whatever ice cube, just want to know if you want to go out"

"Finally admit your gay huh" I snickered

"WHAT YOU SAY IDIOT!"

"HN, says the person who got the lowest score in the mid term exams"

"Bastard, you're a bigger Gaylord then I am, with your long hair"

"number one, the long hair is a hyuga clan tradition, number 2, who says Gaylord any more and number 3, are you able to keep up with the counting"

"Just meet us in town in an hour, ice cube"

I hung up the phone, lie back down in bed and stare at the ceiling.

Seconds later

I got up from bed and went to have a shower.

Meanwhile with Tenten

Flashback to yesterday afternoon, an hour before meeting Neji in the hideaway.

_"The press has found out that Tian in __Japan__"_

_"WHAT, HOW THE HELL DID THEY FOUND OUT!" Tenten shriek into her phone. she is now currently talking to her manger Katsumi_

_"I guessing that one of the paparazzi has forced one of your co workers to tell her/her" Katsumi suggested_

_Tenten sigh_

_"Great now what, once all the paparazzi found out, they would be non stop tracking me down" Tenten slightly panicked_

_"calm down, I'll take care of this" Katsumi responded quickly to Tenten voice_

_"I don't really want to burst your bubble there, but how are you planning to do that. you're leaving tomorrow night plane to get to __Japan__" Tenten mention_

_"Right, this is what you are going to do, tomorrow you will go out in public using your celebrity side"_

_"WHAT! WHY WOULD I DO THAT?"_

_"Because once the paparazzi find you, the less crazy they would be searching all over for your house, imagine the chaos when that happens"_

_"I don't need to imagine it, I've lived it" Tenten shivered_

_"Be careful when you're out in public, make sure to wear sunglasses"_

_"I think I know what to do by now, Katsumi"_

_"Good, make sure you catch attention"_

_"How am I meant to do that?"_

_"Oops sorry I got to go, important meeting, don't forget to pick me up from the airport at Sunday at __9am__ sharp, bye dear"_

_"Wait"_

_"Don't worry, you think of something, see you tomorrow, good luck?"_

_She hung up the phone right after that sentence_

_"Argggggggggg this is so frustrating, I need to take a walk"_

_I put on my hoodie and boots, and then walked out._

End of flashback

I open my eyes and stare at the ceiling

_Looks like I got a big day today_

I got up from my bed and went to the bathroom to get ready.

Little time skip

I am now in the living room watching a little TV. My outfit consist of figure hugging white shirt, mid thigh length denim skirt, thin white chain belt which hung loosely around the skirt. The belt has little white hearts dangling. Black long sleeve jacket which is unbutton, black boots and a white shoulder bag. My hair is left down.

I switch the TV off and exit the house/mansion making sure to lock it. Outside the house is a black jaguar with the driver outside holding the door.

"Town, please" I smiled

"Certainly, miss" the driver answered closing the door behind me.

Time skip to 40 minuets later

With the boys (No One Pov) 

Right now the boys are currently walking around town; this is what the boys are wearing.

Naruto is wearing a long sleeve shirt that is black on the chest and has orange sleeves (his sleeves are rolled up cause its hot), slightly baggy jeans, Reebok trainers.

Sasuke is wearing a short sleeve black shirt with a growling grey leopard head print on it, jeans with rips in it and black trainers

Neji is wearing a short sleeve V neck white shirt with a light grey eagle print on it, dark blue jeans with rips in it, black trainers

Shikamaru is wearing a stripe green collar polo shirt, black jeans, black Reebok trainers with dark green stripe and a black wristband.

"How about we all go and watch the new Tian movie the day it releases" Naruto shouted getting over excited about the new movie.

"Dobe, the movie is not release until another 2 months" Sasuke sigh

"so, we have to book the tickets as soon as possible" Naruto retorted

"for once Naruto is saying something intelligent, the Tian movies are incredibly popular, I am predicting that the tickets will sell out in less than twenty minuets of when it releases" Shikamaru stated

"Dude, you haven't said anything, normally you would tell the dope not to make a big deal out of it already" Sasuke stated

"Yeah, what's on your mind" Shikamaru asked lazily

... (Neji)

"Dude" Sasuke said clicking his fingers in front of his face

"What do you think is on his mind" Shikamaru asked

"How should I know? You're the smart one" Sasuke stated

"Oooh, I know, he is thinking about a girl" Naruto exclaim waving his arms about

"doubt it, since when does the hyuga have interest in any girl" Sasuke said with his eyes close

"Hey hey hey, tell me, who's the chick" Naruto shouted into Neji ear

"arggggggggg, shut up you dobe!" Neji shouted back and punched him on the head.

"OW that hurts, Teme" Naruto hissed rubbing his head

"ooh I bet you he was thinking something horny, hehehe horny Neji!" Naruto snickered, putting his palm over his mouth.

"That's it" Neji hissed and crack his knuckles

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Naruto screamed and ran away

"GET BACK HERE" Neji shouted and ran after him

Seconds later naruto turned a corner and ...

BOOM, CRASH, POW

Naruto crashed into someone sending them both on the ground. The boys ran over to them.

"you idiot naruto" Sasuke shouted at him

"OMG, YOU'RE TIAN!" Naruto shouted

Just by hearing that name, Neji turn his head to look at the actress.

"Arg" Tian groan

"AHHHH, I'M SORRY, OMG I CRASH INTO TIAN" Naruto shouted again, this time everybody within the30 metrescan hear causing everyone to

"TIAN" The fans screamed. Tian eyes widen, Neji seem to notice this.

"instead of waiting for the fans to attack, don't you think we should get Tian out of here" Neji advise

"Right, lets go Tian" Naruto quickly said grabbing her hand and began running off. The guys quickly followed

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH TIAN CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH"  
"TAKE A PICTURE WITH ME"  
"GO OUT WITH ME"  
"I LOVE YOUR HAIR"

"Ummm, can you let go of my hand please, i don't want the paparazzi to have the wrong idea" Tian said while running

"Paparazzi?" Naruto questioned

" yeah, there trucks full of them, if they catch a picture of us holding hands they might think we're dating, and your life might get a whole lot complicated" she replied

Naruto suddenly went into a daydream _'Wow, imagine me, dating Tian. That would be so awesome'_

"Hey, you alright there?" ask Tian, waving a hand in front of Naruto face which cause him to come back to reality.

"Yeah, oh right" Naruto said quickly letting go of her hand.

**After 15 minuets of running**

"Arggggggggg, won't this ever end" Naruto groan in-between breaths

"Shut up dobe, its your fault in the first place" Sasuke snap showing a little sign of tiredness

"Shikamaru do you have a plan" Neji asked

" we'll split up, that way the fans will have no choice but to separate because they don't know who Tian is with, make sure that you all take a lot of zig zag routes so that they will find it harder to locate you, we will meet at Neji hideaway" Shikamaru answered

"What, how do you know about that" Neji hissed

"come on Neji, we've been your friends for years, don't you think we know" Shikamaru asked

"You all know, including Naruto" Neji asked shocked that naruto even know where it was

"Hehehe, I kinda stalked you once because I thought you was having a secret relationship" Naruto laughed nervously

Neji glared at him

"anyway, I'll go with Tian" Naruto offered

"No, you probably lead her to the paparazzi, knowing your navigation skills, Neji you'll go with Tian" Shikamaru instructed

"Fine" Neji answered

The group split from the fans, each running in different directions

With Nejiten

After minuets of running in zig zag directions, Neji and Tian has finally lost the fans, it wasn't long before they reached there. they was the first one there, soon after came Sasuke, then Shikamaru and finally Naruto who came looking like he have been drag through a bush.

The hideaway is an abandon beach with wooden platforms, its like a mini board walk. the beach is clean and is well hidden away by trees, so nobody ever found this place.

"Wow, can't believe that worked" Tian said amazed

"Well, when it comes to Shikamaru, you can guarantee that his plans will definitely work" Naruto boasted

Tian smiled

"wait, I can't believe that I am actually talking to ..." Naruto sentence was stop by Shikamaru putting his hand over naruto mouth.

"Shut up naruto, we don't want to repeat the incident" Shikamaru hissed

Naruto nod his head and Shikamaru let go of him.

"Sorry that I've bump into you earlier, guess I'm a klutz" Naruto said scratching the back of his head

"Guess? You are a klutz" Sasuke corrected him

Naruto glared at him

"Its alright, accidents happens, besides I was expecting to get caught any way so its no bigger deal" Tian reassured him

"Great, so I'm forgiven?" Naruto smiled

"Yeah" Tian smiled back

"oh yeah, names Naruto, that's Sasuke teme, the other teme Neji and Shikamaru the lazy ass" Naruto said pointing to each one of them

"hey, I've remember you, you're the guy from yesterday" Tian realized (Tenten is such a good actress isn't she)

Neji nodded

"WAIT A MOMENT YOU GUYS KNOW EACH OTHER" Naruto shouted

Tian giggled " not really, I've just met his yesterday here"

"So there was nothing going on" Sasuke smirked at Neji

"No, nothing happened, he didn't even talk" Tian grinned

The guys laughed at Neji, who was beginning to blush a bit.

"How come you didn't tell us" Sasuke punched him on the arm

"So, that's what you was thinking about earlier" Shikamaru

"Ooooh, Neji thinking about a girl, looks like Neji here has a little crush on Tian" Sasuke teased

Neji glared dangerously at him

So Tian, since we're good, CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH!" Naruto burst out

"I don't really see why you need one" Tian answered

Naruto looked a bit glum

"hey, I'll don't mean it that way, won't it be better if we're friends instead" Tian grinned

"Re a l ly" Naruto stutter

"Yeah, you all help me out and you all seem pretty great" Tian complimented

"OMG IM FRIENDS WITH TIAN" Naruto screamed in a high pitch voice, causing the bird hiding the tree to fly away due to the loud interruption.

"we're all are naruto" Shikamaru corrected

"We probably won't be able to see Tian again after today" Sasuke stated, bringing Naruto to reality which resulted in Naruto having teary eyes.

"really, we wont see you after this" Naruto sob

"Ummmmmm" Tian

"hey, can we get your number" Naruto asked with a glint in his eyes

"Ummmmmm sure, but only if you don't tell anyone that you have my number and that you kept today a secret" Tian

"I swear, I wont tell anyone" Naruto grinned giving her a thumb up

The guys just nod along

"My number is 07834762431" Tian said calmly.

All of the boys, yes including Neji and Sasuke have add the number into their phone

"Want out number" naruto exclaim

"No point naruto, when you phone her she will receive your number" Shikamaru explained

"anyway, I'll really have to go now, thanks for helping me out you guys i owe you one" Tian smiled

"are you sure you should get back by yourself, the fans might still be around" Neji asked

"HN looks like somebody cares" Sasuke teased again

"shut it Uchiha" Neji warned

"its alright, I have a cab back so I should be fine" Tian assure

"but there still may be fans waiting to attack you while you're walking to your cab" naruto cried waving his hands frantically

"don't worry I'll be fine, I am not a black belt in karate for nothing" Tian pointed out

"She's right naruto, she can handle herself. You're a very big fan of her movies, you should know she does a lot of fighting scenes" Shikamaru pointed out

"oh yeah" Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously

Tian smiled at his behaviour

"Well I really got to go, I see you guys around"

"Bye Tian, we should hang out sometime, bye" Naruto waved

She smiled, waved back and walked away

* * *

**HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY READING IT. **

**I TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN, SINCE ITS THE SUMMER HOLIDAYS NOW, I SHOULD HAVE MORE TIME TO UPDATE.**

**BYE EVERYONE, LUV U ALL**

**~Bittersweetmemories~**


	5. Sunday: Airport, PhoneCall, Popcorn

**Sunday: Airport, Phone-Call, Popcorn **

Tenten pov:

I have been waiting at the airport for a good hour now. So far there no sign of Katsumi arriving.

_'Don't forget to pick me up at __9am__ sharp'_

I look at the massive clock which read 10 and sigh 'Where the hell is she?'

Just as I said that Katsumi arrived and stomp towards me, dragging her luggage with her with a scowl on her face.

I frown at her; I wouldn't be surprise if she left dents on the floor, telling by the way she stomp her feet on the ground and the way she drag her heavy luggage around.

"Your flight didn't go well?" I asked already knowing the answer.

Katsumi frown at me "Oh the flight went well, but its the bloody airport which I'm pissed at" Katsumi growl waving her arms about.

"So what happened?" I asked with curiosity.

"They fucking forgot my luggage" she slightly scream

I look down at her luggage "Ummm, your luggage is next to you Katsumi"

"Yeah I know" She answered. I gave her a confuse look

"They left my luggage on the plane and I have to wait for a Frickin 30 minuets for them to get it out. Also I got lost in this place and a bastard gave me wrong directions. I was left wondering around in circle, you got no idea how humiliated I look" She burst

I snickered "I'm sure everybody who walked past you was mentally scared by your stomping and cursing" I laughed

Katsumi began laughing as well.

"So how come your not wearing your disguise right now" Katsumi asked smiling

"too tired to put my hair up, I have to wake up at half 7 to pick you up, you should have told me your going to be late, I could have had another hour of sleep" I yawned slightly

(Yeah, Tenten hair is down. She's wearing brown sunglasses, beige long sleeve turtle neck, light brown leather jacket open, skinny jeans, brown boots and a brown beret. It get cold in the morning)

"it's not my fault, its the stupid plane and the bastard fault" she whined

"yeah, yeah, yeah lets just go already" I began walking to the exit, Katsumi following behind me.

**Time skip to back at home**

Me and Katsumi plop ourselves on the couch.

"So how did the whole plan go yesterday, did you get caught?" she asked facing me

I smirk "yeah, I got caught and the plan went pretty good"

"How did you manage to get away from the paparazzi?" She asked slightly grinning

"Lets just say I have some help" I smirked again

Katsumi mouth form an O, she was about to ask another question but I stop her.

"lets just drop the question Katsumi, you still haven't seen your room yet" I said getting up from the couch

"You do realize I'm not staying here for long" Katsumi stare at her confuse

"Yeah I know, but when you come over you can stay there" I smiled. Katsumi smiled back and we both went upstairs.

**In Katsumi room**

"Katsumi, you do realize that since the paparazzi found out I'm here, there will be non stop questions" I pointed out

Right now we are currently sitting on her bed, actually Katsumi sitting, I'm lying.

"yeah, I know, that's why I arrange for you to appear on star golden bell, next Sunday" She exclaim

I gave her a confuse look, Katsumi noticed and said

"you will explain the situation on the show, say your here for your studies and your taking a break from acting" she explained

"Fine, so when is it again" I sigh

"Next Sunday, half 7" she answered with a grin

"Cool"

**Time skip ****7pm**** after dinner**

"damn, I forgot to call Howl" I jumped of the couch which we was watching TV on

"what so important calling him now" Katsumi asked eyes still glued to the TV

"He wanted me to call after my first day at school and I forgot" I said quickly grabbing my cell phone and punching numbers into it.

_Ring….. ring…. ring_

_Hi tens, how you doing? (Howl)_

"Pretty good, sorry, forgot to call you after my first day of school".

_Nah no worries, so how's school?_

"Awesome, but the school have a lot of desperate girls"

_Hahaha, so I guess the disguise didn't work huh?_

"What are you talking about, it work, nobody recognized me"

_They didn't, but news are spreading like fire that Tian is in __Japan_

"Oh, you heard that huh"

_Tenten your a teen idol, I doubt that news like that won't spread, the whole world must have known now or at least most countries_

"Hahaha"

_So how did they find out that Tian in __Japan__ Then?_

"The paparazzi managed to bribe or force one of my co workers into telling him/her."

_Tenten, do you think walking out in public in your Tian look, you wouldn't get noticed, there are picture of you in the news._

"Its not my fault, Katsumi is the one who made me do it. She thinks that I would be safer that way"

_What, by revealing yourself to the public_

"Yeah, if the paparazzi couldn't find me, they would spend 24/7 trying to find out where I live."

_Good point, hey I need to go, you know how pact schedules are these days, anyway, keep safe, see you in a couple of weeks time._

'K, bye'

_Later_

I hung up my phone

"Finished with your call" Katsumi asked eyes still glued to the TV

"Yeah" I answer grabbing a bowl of popcorn

"Good, cause the best bit in the film is about to start" she grinned

I giggled and turn my eyes to the TV.

Me and Katsumi spend all night watching movies and stuffing popcorn into our mouths

**THANKS EVERYONE WHO HAS THE PATIENCE TO WAIT. LOVE U ALL. CAN'T WAIT TO READ YOUR REVIEWS.**

**BYE xBitterSweetMemoriesx **


	6. School: Sugar, Dissect, Plans

School: Sugar, Dissect, Plans

"TENTEN, YOU'RE INVITED TO MY SLEEPOVER" Ino exploded in her face.

"OK" Tenten sweat drop

"You mean you really can come?" Ino asked standing back a bit letting Tenten have her space.

"Sure, why not?" Tenten shrug

"Well because, your you know who, aren't you busy" Ino came close to her ear and whisper

"I'm on a break, if you don't want me to go, you could have just say so" Tenten replied and began walking away

"NO! I want you to go "Ino said quickly flailing her arms. Tenten turned around and smirked

"K, then" Tenten chirp and continue walking to her class

"Hey, wait for me" Ino called out running to her

When she is at Tenten side, Tenten turn her head at her and said

"Ino, you do realize that you have different class to me" Tenten asked with a slight smile.

"Oh shit, buh bye girl" Ino waved and ran off to the other direction

Tenten smiled and shook her head before walking to her second class, science.

3 minuets later.

"Tenten, you're finally here!" Hinata got up from her seat and yelled getting giddy which resulted in Tenten raising an eyebrow.

"What's up" she ask curiously

Hinata began grinning widely "Oh nothing, I just don't want to get stuck here with only my cousin to talk to, well if he talks to me that is" Hinata smiled sheepishly.

"Hanabi, her little sister gave her sugar this morning" Neji confirm. He had his eyes shut.

Tenten stared at him, the girls has told her that Neji hardly talk to anyone besides his friends and Hinata.

"Oh" she replied taking her eyes of him and look at Hinata who was still grinning widely.

"What you think, you're standing there for, come sit down" She yell again

Tenten sigh and went to her seat which is next to Hinata. As soon as Tenten sat down, Hinata began talking rapidly to her. After a minuet or so, the Asuma Sensei came in. Much to Tenten relief, not being able to keep up with Hinata talking.

"Good morning class, Hinata quiet down" Asuma greeted raising an eyebrow at Hinata

"OK sensei" Hinata giggled

"Today class, I will separate you all into a group of three, each group will be dissecting a rat" He smirked seeing the class reaction.

"OK, group one Sai, Maya, and Haku, group 2 Neji, Hinata, Tenten. Group 3 …..." he continue listing the names

Tenten look over at Hinata, Hinata face is pale and her eyes are wide. "Hinata, are you al right" Tenten asked showing concern

"Yeah, I'm just fine, just a little peachy" Hinata answer

"Well, Okay" Tenten said slowly

20 minuets later

"We dissected the body and had examine the internal organs; want to dissect the head next" Tenten asked Neji. They both was getting the work done whereas Hinata was standing at the side, threatening to throw up any moment.

"Hn" Neji answer and got a small knife and has one of his hand on the rats head to hold it in place.

15 minuets later

"Hinata, are you done throwing up" Tenten knocked on the door of the toilet.

Hinata had run out of the room after seeing Neji cut the rats head open. Asuma sensei had let her go as he had notice that she was paling the longer the lesson went. Tenten followed Hinata after asking Asuma sensei permission. Neji was in the classroom doing the dissecting himself, knowing that Hinata would go to the girls toilet, so there was no point of him going. She has been throwing up for a good 3 minuets already. After another minuet Hinata came out, still looking slightly pale.

"You know Hinata, you could have just told us if you didn't want to do it, me and Neji can handle it ourselves" Tenten said with concern in her voice

"I know I've should have told you, but I hate being a burden" Hinata replied with her head hung down.

Tenten sigh

"Its fine, just tell us next time" Tenten petted her back.

Hinata look up with a small smile on her face. It seem that she had thrown up most of the sugar from her breakfast from her system. She is much less hyper now.

Time skip to lunch time

"Hey girls, do you mind if we sit with you, there aren't any seats left" Naruto asked with a grin, chucking his lunch bag onto the table.

The girls shrug

"Yeah, sure" Sakura replied taking a bite from her sandwich. The boys took the available seats around their table

"Hinata, you feeling better" Neji asked

"Yeah, Niisan, I feel fine" Hinata replied with a smile

"Of course she's fine, Neji, she looks _fine_" Naruto grinned and punch Neji on the shoulder

The girls giggled and Hinata turned bright red. Ino, being Ino began to hatch a plan to get Naruto and Hinata together.

"Hey, do you guys want to come to a sleepover over at mines" Ino asked with a sly grin. The girls are staring at Ino and giving her a WTF look

"YEAH, WE'LL GO" Naruto yelled pumping his face in the air, making Hinata turn bright red again.

Tenten and Sakura caught Hinata blushing and began to understand Ino plan. Ino smiled an evil smile

"Great the sleepover at 7 sharp, my place, Shika can tell you" Ino winked

The bell rang, signalling that it's time for last period.

"How the hell do you know where Ino lives" Sasuke questioned his eyebrow rose

"Troublesome, her dad and mine are close friends, so we sometime go over to her to have diner" Shikamaru answered stuffing his hands into his pocket.

"Oooooooooooooh, dinner huh" Naruto teased

"Not like that, you idiot" Shikamaru said lazily and bonked him on the head. Naruto place both his hands on the bump on his head and whine

"What's with the Shika pet name" Sasuke smirked

Shikamaru sigh and answer "we known each other since childhood, she has a habit of calling me that while we were growing up"

"HAHA, Shika, we should call you that from now on" Naruto laugh

Shikamaru twitch

"Yeah, sure if you want to sound gay" Sasuke smirked

"Lets just go already, class about to start" Neji said walking of.

"HN"

"Troublesome"

"Yeah yeah, whatever"

The guys walked of in different directions since they have different classes.

* * *

**THANKS EVERYONE FOR YOUR PATIENCE. I HOPE MY GRAMMAR IMPROVE SINCE LAST TIME. HOPEFULLY I DIDN'T MAKE ANY SPELLING MISTAKES ETC THIS TIME.**

xBitterSweetMemoriesx


	7. Sleepover: Ramen, Confessions, Laughter

**Sleepover part 1**

"Miss Tenten, we're here," the driver said to Tenten, he then went to the Tenten door and open it up for her.

Tenten was doing something on her phone and look up to the driver and smiled.

"Thank you," Tenten said and walked out of the car, the driver closing the door behind her.

"Is there a specific time you want me to pick you up," the driver asked politely.

Tenten turn her head to him. "No, I'll be at a sleepover; I'll call you tomorrow to let you know what time to pick me up,"

"Yes miss" The driver gave a slight bow and returned back into the limo and gave a quick nod before driving off. Tenten turn her head back to Ino's house, the house is slightly bigger than an ordinary house but is not a mansion. Her house is white with grey roof. She has patio leading to the house.

Tenten press on the doorbell and got immediately pulled in. "WHAT THE HECK," Tenten shouted at the girls.

Sakura and Ino let go of Tenten. "Calm down Tennie," Sakura said.

"I am calm, why the hell did you did that for," Tenten asked calming down.

Ino and Sakura shrug. "You're the last one here; we just want to get the sleepover started," Ino sigh.

Tenten stare at them blankly. "What are you talking about, what about the boys?" Tenten asked.

"Oh, who cares about them, just get change into your night clothes already" Sakura said quickly pushing Tenten upstairs and into Ino's room.

A few minuets later.

Tenten came down the stairs, seeing the boys sitting on the couch. Tenten is wearing a light green shirt with a chibi panda on it. White knee length leggings. Her hair is the style she normally wears to school.

"HEY TENTEN!" Naruto shouted at her, waving his arms about.

"Hey" Tenten replied.

"Kawaii," Sakura commented on her night wear. Tenten thank her.

"Hey Tenten, are you rich or something?" ask Naruto curiously.

"Why you ask" Tenten answered.

"Well we've seen your driver just now and the way he was acting, such as opening the door for you and such, also you had a limo" Shikamaru stated shrugging his shoulders.

"Well I'm sort of," Tenten replied.

"AWESOME, WE SHOULD TOTALLY HANG OUT AT YOUR PLACE SOMETIME" Naruto shouted, getting all hype up.

_Shit, what did I get myself into?_

"OK, YOU BOYS, GO GET CHANGE NOW," Ino shouted at then pointing upstairs. Tenten silently thank her for changing the subject. The boys grumbled and went upstairs.

Ino is wearing a lilac night dress with a few flowers on it and her hair is in her usual ponytail.

Sakura is wearing a light pink tank top with a pink bear holding a big strawberry on it, light pink shorts with a mini ribbon on it, her hair is down.

Hinata is wearing a light blue top and knee length white leggings. She is wearing a silk dressing gown over the top. Her hair is down.

The boys came down the stairs, one by one with a bored expression except from the hyper blond.

Naruto is wearing a orange shirt with a picture of a ramen and black baggy pants.

Shikamaru is wearing a plain forest green shirt and brown baggy pants.

Sasuke is wearing a navy blue shirt and black pants with a lot of zip pockets in them.

Neji is wearing a white shirt with black pants.

"You boys are so plain," Ino commented on their clothing and giving a disgusted look.

"Hn"

"Hn"

"Troublesome"

"HEY, I'M NOT PLAIN DIDN'T YOU NOTICE MY AWESOME SHIRT," Naruto shouted pointing at his shirt

"Oh sure, all the cool and cute boys are wearing ramen shirts these day," Sakura teased. Naruto stared at Sakura.

"You think I'm cute and cool," Naruto said nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"YOU IDIOT, CAN'T YOU TELL IT WAS SARCASM," Sakura shouted, thumping him on the back of the head, making him fall.

"OW, Sakura Chan," Naruto whine holding his head. Naruto had accidentally hit the light switch when he fell.

"Come on, lets start the sleepover already," Tenten sigh in the dark.

"Okay everyone, sit in a circle and we will play truth and dare mwa hahahaha" Ino said, grabbing a torch from nowhere and shining it in front of her face.

"cut it out Ino pig," Sakura said turning the lights back on.

"Oh, is little miss forehead scared," Ino teased, coming up close to Sakura face.

"Why you pig," Sakura started but got stop by Hinata stepping in front of them stopping the fight.

"Come on you guys, we have already wasted enough time already, lets just get to the game," Hinata sigh grabbing a empty bottle.

Tenten smiled proudly at Hinata, thinking that she had grown so much since they were young. She couldn't even stand up to people back then.

"Sorry," Ino and Sakura apologized. They didn't want to get on Hinata bad side.

The group sat in a circle. Here are the seating arrangements. Tenten, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji and back to Tenten.

Hinata place the bottle in the middle. "OOH, I WANT TO GO FIRST," Ino shouted raising her hand.

"Fine," Came the answers of everyone except from naruto who was whining.

Ino spun the bottle and it landed on Naruto. "Truth or dare Naruto," Ino beam.

"DARE BELIEVE IT, I'M NOT AFRAID," Naruto shouted

Ino snicker evilly. "I Dare you to let us tie you onto a kitchen chair" Ino grinned. Everyone was giving her a what the hell look.

"You call that a dare, I thought girls was suppose to be good at this game," Naruto insulted.

"Just do the dare already," Ino seethe

"Yeah yeah yeah," Naruto repeated walking to the kitchen and sitting himself onto a chair.

The group follow him into the kitchen. Ino smiled and pulled out a rope and bind him tightly. "Just follow my lead" she instructed everyone. Ino walk over to naruto BIG back pack and opened it revealing at least ten to twenty ramen cups. She grab one of the ramen cups, open it and tip the content into the large bin.

"WHAT THE FUCKIN HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY RAMEN," Naruto shouted at Ino trying to break free.

The group smirked except from Hinata who just smiled and walked over to naruto back pack each grabbing a ramen cup. Neji, Hinata and Shikamaru merely just tip the content out while Ino, Sakura, Tenten and Sasuke decided to become more cruel and pour boiling hot water into the cup and teasing naruto by bringing the cup to his nose, letting him have a little sniff before pouring the ready ramen into the sink. At this time, Naruto is crying animé tears. The group continue this until all his ramen was gone.

2 minuets later after the ramen incident.

"Hurry up already Naruto, its your go," Ino shouted getting pissed.

Naruto is rocking back and forth on the couch with his face buried between his knees, still weeping about his ramen.

"I don't get it, the dare wasn't even that extreme," Tenten sigh.

"It is, to naruto, he's obsessed with ramen," Ino sigh.

"Then why the hell, did you chose that dare," Sakura raised her voice a tad.

"Cause its hilarious," Ino smiled

"The dope, pathetic," Sasuke smirked

A few seconds has passed

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME," Naruto seethe through his teeth.

"Pathetic," Sasuke smirk at naruto

"That's it," Naruto seethe raising his fist to punch Sasuke.

"If you want to prove me wrong why don't you, if you can go through the game without making a remark about your precious ramen, then I take back what I said," Sasuke smirked

Naruto stomp over to the circle and sat down and spun the bottle. It landed on Sakura.

"Truth or dare," Naruto said calming down.

"Truth," Sakura answered

"What's the first thing that pops into your head about each and every one of us?" Naruto grin proudly. The group stare wide eye; Naruto didn't say anything stupid for once.

Sakura broke away from the shock and began look quite nervous. "ummm Ino is a blond gossip queen loudmouth pig, Naruto's a loud, dense, ramen freak idiot, Hinata's a shy, sometime scary angel, Shikamaru's a lazy ass, boring genius, Neji's ice cube, emotionless heartthrob, Tenten's a totally cool, fun drama queen and Sasuke's a ummmmmmm well," Sakura struggled looking very nervous.

"Well what", Ino smirked at Sakura.

"Mysterious, cute, hot, cool," Sakura whispered looking down at her lap.

"Sorry, can't hear you," Ino teased.

"Mysterious, cute, hot, cool," Sakura whispered louder turning redder.

"What," Ino teased again.

"FOR GOD SAKE, MYSTERIOUS, CUTE, HOT, COOL" Sakura burst feeling annoyed. Everyone smirk at Sakura who just realize what she has done and had turn bright red.

"he he he, Sakura Chan likes Sasuke teme," Naruto snickered.

"So Sakura, do you think dirty thoughts about him" Ino teased . Sakura face became redder.

"Do you dream of him" Hinata added.

"Are you a crazy fan girl too" Naruto shouted in Sakura ear. Everyone suddenly became quiet.

"Ooooooh, you shouldn't have said that," Ino said to naruto.

"Why?" Naruto ask.

"3, 2, 1" Ino counted down using her fingers.

"I'M NOT A FUCKING FANGIRL YOU STUPID LITTLE TROLL," Sakura growl and thump him on the head multiple times.

"OW Ow Ow," Naruto whined holding onto his head.

"Sakura, won't it be better to finish the game first before you kill someone," Tenten, trying to compose herself from what just happened. Sakura stop strangling naruto and look at Tenten, she whack naruto one more time on the head before dropping him on the floor and went back to sitting in the circle and spun the bottle. It landed on Tenten.

"Truth or dare?" Sakura asked.

"Dare," Tenten smirked.

"I dare you to kiss Neji," Sakura smirk.

"He he he, Tenten and Neji gonna have a make out session," Naruto snickered. The girls giggled while the boys smirked.

Tenten shrug and turn to Neji who seem to be quite emotionless, lifted his chin up and ….. Kiss him on the forehead.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Sakura, Ino and Naruto shouted at her.

"You said to kiss him and I did," Tenten smirked.

"THATS NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Sakura shot back.

"Too bad Sak," Tenten giggled.

"b b but, Sakura stuttered.

"Sorry Sak, your turn is over" smirk Tenten, she grab the bottle and spun it. It landed on Shikamaru

"Truth or dare" Tenten ask

"Dare is too troublesome, so truth," Shikamaru mumble

"awww, that's no fun," Tenten whine

"Troublesome" Shikamaru sigh.

"Fine then, if all of us are hanging of a cliff who would you save last?" Tenten asked.

"Naruto" He answer without hesitation.

"HEY!" Naruto shouted. The girls went into fits of giggle.

Shikamaru ignore him and spun the bottle which landed on Sasuke.

"Truth or dare?" Shikamaru ask lazily

"Dare" Sasuke answered.

"I dare you to sing When I grow up by the Pussycat dolls" Shikamaru smirked.

Everyone look at Sasuke horror stricken face and burst out laughing.

"Come on Sasuke, we're waiting," Sakura said in-between her laughs.

"No way in hell I'm doing it" Sasuke told them.

"Unless you want me to tell the girls your biggest secret" Naruto warned. Sasuke face paled.

"Fine Sasuke, I give you two options, When I grow up or Barbie girl" Shikamaru smirked.

Sasuke death glare at him and snatch the microphone from naruto hand. The karaoke machine was already set up.

Boys call you sexy  
And you don't care what they say  
See every time you turn around  
They screaming your name

Boys call you sexy  
And you don't care what they say  
See every time you turn around  
They screaming your name

Now I've got a confession  
When I was young I wanted attention  
And I promised myself that I'd do anything  
Anything at all for them to notice me

But I ain't complaining  
We all wanna be famous  
So go ahead and say what you wanna say

You don't know what its like to be nameless  
Want them to know what your name is  
Cuz see when I was younger I would say

When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies

When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have groupies

When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People know me  
Be on magazines

When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick  
When I step out on the scene

Be careful what you wish for  
Cuz you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it

Be careful what you wish for  
Cuz you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it

They used to tell me I was silly  
Until I popped up on the TV  
I always wanted to be a superstar  
And knew that singing songs would get me this far

But I ain't complaining  
We all wanna be famous  
So go ahead and say what you wanna say

You don't know what its like to be nameless  
Want them to know what your name is  
Cuz see when I was younger I would say

When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies

When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
[ From: . ]  
I wanna have groupies

When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People know me  
Be on magazines

When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick  
When I step out on the scene

Be careful what you wish for  
Cuz you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it

Be careful what you wish for  
Cuz you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it

I see them staring at me  
Ooh I'm a trendsetter  
Yes this is true cuz what I do  
No one can do it better

You can talk about me  
Cuz I'm a hot topic  
I see you watching me watching me  
And I know you want it, oh

When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies

When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have groupies

When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People know me  
Be on magazines

When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick  
When I step out on the scene

Be careful what you wish for  
Cuz you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it

Be careful what you wish for  
Cuz you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it

When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies

When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have groupies

When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People know me  
Be on magazines

When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick  
When I step out on the scene

Be careful what you wish for  
Cuz you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it

Be careful what you wish for  
Cuz you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it

Everyone burst into laughter again with Naruto nearly wetting himself. Sasuke glare at them and spun the bottle. It landed on Neji. The group began to calm down but naruto was still laughing hard.

"Truth or dare," Sasuke asked, ignoring Naruto's laughter.

"Truth" Neji answer.

"Are you interested in a girl in here?" Sasuke smirked

"No," Neji answer plainly

Sasuke look shock, he thought that the hyuga would have an interest in a certain brunette. Neji spun the bottle which landed on Ino.

"Truth or dare," Neji ask plainly

"Duh Dare," Ino replied with confidence

"I dare you to pretend that naruto is your boyfriend and that he cheated on you," Neji smirked

"WHAT THE HELL!" Ino screech

"You heard me," Neji sigh

"Fine then" Ino sigh then suddenly turn into a sly smile. She walk over to naruto and slap him HARD.

"WHAT THE HELL, THAT HURTS" Naruto shouted. His face has a hand print on it.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU CHEATED ON ME!" Ino screamed at him

"WHAT!" Naruto shouted back

"You heard me, we're over," Ino screamed and walk back to her seat.

Everyone burst out laughing besides Naruto who went into the kitchen to get some ice with Hinata helping him.

"hahaha, that was really convincing" Tenten laughed.

"Well thanks, that's big coming from you" Ino smile, flipping her hair.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Shikamaru raising a brow.

Ino, Sakura and Hinata look like in the state of panicking "ummmmmm, well" started Ino.

Suddenly Tenten burst out laughing, interrupting Ino. "She was just being sarcastic; you being a genius couldn't tell that was sarcasm, big shocker," said Tenten calming down from her laughing fit. Shikamaru seem convinced and shrugged it off.

"You know, that mark is probably going to stay there for a few days," Sakura laugh, quickly changing the subject.

"Man, that was a good dare," Sasuke complimented while still laughing. Neji smirked.

"OK its my turn" Ino beamed.

She spun the bottle, it landed on Hinata.

"Truth or dare Hinata" Ino asked

"Truth" Hinata answer quickly seeing the evil look in Ino eyes.

"Perfect, what are your feelings for Naruto" Ino gave a sly smile. By now everyone was paying close to Hinata. Hinata blushed.

"I love Naruto." Hinata said in the tiniest voice possible.

"What was that?" Shikamaru asked.

"I Love Naruto," Hinata said in a little louder voice.

"I can't hear you," Ino said taunting Hinata.

"I Love Naruto," Hinata said a little louder.

"Still can't hear you." Sakura said.

This got Hinata pissed off. So pissed of she broke.

"I** LOVE NARUTO**!" Hinata shouted at the top of her lungs while blushing like a tomato.

"Really?" Naruto asked Hinata blushing. Hinata nodded. Naruto blushed and stood up in front of Hinata and did something so stupid. "Hinata, will you marry me?" Naruto asked Hinata. Hinata fainted. "Yup, she likes me alright." Naruto said

"YOU IDIOT, YOU MADE HER FAINT, HOW ARE WE SUPPOSE TO CONTINUE THE GAME NOW," Ino screeched at Naruto.

"Oops, I didn't know she would faint" Naruto said sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

"Lets just do something else then" Tenten suggest

"Fine," Ino huff, sad that her favourite game is over so soon.

"Anyone of you hungry yet?" Sakura asked

"Yeah I am," The girls and Naruto said while the other three boys nodded

"I KNOW, LETS MAKE OUR OWN PIZZA, EVERYONE TO THE KITCHEN!" Ino shouted

The group sweat drop

"Making our own pizza, won't it be easier if we just order it" Sasuke questioned

"Yeah it would be, but what's the fun in that" grin Sakura and follow Ino to the kitchen.

The group went to the kitchen with naruto shouting "YEAH, THIS IS GOING TO BE AWESOME!"

* * *

**I'M SORRY I WASN'T ABLE TO UPDATE THE LAST 2 MONTHS; I'M HAVING MY EXAM SOON SO I HAVE TO STUDY. SORRY FOR MAKING YOU GUYS WAIT, I WROTE THIS CHAPTER EXTRA LONG AS I FEEL QUITE GUILTY. THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR PATIENCE.**

**BTW: HOW WAS CHRISTMAS AND NEW YEAR, MY WAS AWESOME.**


	8. Sleepover: Pizza, Prank, Karaoke

**Sleepover part 2**

* * *

"HEY, NARUTO WATCH WHERE YOU'RE TOSSING YOUR PIZZA," Sakura shouted at Naruto bonking him on the head.

"Owwwwwwwwwww, Sakurachan that hurts" Naruto whine, holding onto his pizza on one hand while holding his head with the other.

"Then watch where you toss the pizza then," Sakura glared

"But everyone else is having trouble tossing their pizza as well, why are you mad at me?" Naruto whine again looking around the kitchen. Everyone is currently tossing their pizza, laughing and enjoying themselves from all the mess they are making.

"Because, their pizza didn't land on another's head," Sakura said seething through her teeth. The pizza dough Naruto had made had landed on Sakura's hair.

"Okay, Okay, I'm sorry," Naruto apologized noticing Sakura deadly aura

"Calm down already forehead, I don't want any broken appliances along with the mess we already made," Ino laugh tossing her pizza

"Come on Naruto, stop cowering and make another pizza or else you're going to be the only one not eating tonight," Tenten giggled

"3, 2, 1" Shikamaru counted

"SOMEONE, PASS ME THE DOUGH, COME ON COME ON COME ON," Shouted Naruto running around the kitchen. Everyone sweatdropped

"Hey, what's going on," mumble Hinata walking into the kitchen. _That's right, she was unconscious from earlier_everyone thought. "Huh, why are you guys staring at me like that," asked Hinata confused

BANG

Naruto has crashed into Hinata, sending her on her back with Naruto on top of her.

"Idiot" mumble Sasuke

"Sorry Hinata, I didn't mean to crash into you, it was an accident I swear," babbled Naruto

_'N N __N Naruto__ is so close to me'_ Hinata has become redder every passing second

"You idiot, get off before you suffocate her," glared Neji

"Right, Right, Right, I'm sorry," apologized Naruto. Naruto lifted himself off Hinata but slip on an egg yolk causing him to crash down on her again accidentally kissing her. Everyone watch in horror and interest in the scene in front of them

_OMG, Hina finally got her first kiss_thought Ino, Sakura and Tenten

_Ooooooh, Neji is going to pummel him_thought Sasuke and Shikamaru

_That idiot son of a bitch_**_(_**_**I bet you know who this is)**_

_This is bad this is bad, Neji's gonna kill me_

_N n n narutokun is kissing me, I feel..._

With that Hinata Fainted

Tenten smirked and glanced at Ino and Sakura

"Hey, do you mind recording this," whispered Tenten handing Shikamaru a video camera from nowhere

"Troublesome," Shikamaru mutter before turning the video camera on.

"Follow my lead," Tenten whispered. Tenten took a deep breath in and scream "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, YOU KILL HINATACHAN!"

Ino and Sakura smirked

"YOU MUST HAVE SUFFOCATED HER WITH YOU YOUR AWEFUL STENCH" Screamed Ino

"AND YOUR BAD BREATH, PEWWWWWW DIDN'T YOU BRUSH YOUR TEETHS" screamed Sakura pinching her nose

"YOU PROBABLY CRUSH HER WITH YOUR WEIGHT AS WELL" sob Tenten, tears was beginning to flow down her face

"OHHHHHHHHHH HINATACHAN," Cried the three girls.

The girls was holding each other and pretended to sob, Tenten was the only one with tears since she is an actress after all, so she knows how to do sad scene.

_What the hell are they doing_thought the three boys

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, I KILLED HER, HINATA I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY," Naruto cried holding her close to his body.

_He actually bought that_The boy's sweat drop

"NOW THAT I THINK ABOUT IT, I DID HAVE TEN BOWLS OF RAMEN BEFORE COMING HERE, DID I REALLY GAIN THAT MUCH WEIGHT, NO HINATACHAN!" wailed Naruto.

Tenten went over to Naruto and went down on her knees and hug him "there's nothing we can do now, but I'm sure Hinata would like to hear what you thought of her before she goes to heaven," Sobbed Tenten

"SHE'S KIND, SMART, GENEROUS, GENTLE, CUTE, SWEET, OHHHHHHHHH HINATA, YOU DON'T DESERVE TO DIE," Wail Naruto again

Tenten smirk "ANDDDDDDD CUT!" declare Tenten

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" scream Ino waving her arms about

"YEAH, IT WAS!" Sakura joined

"YOU WAS SOOO CONVINCING TENI," Ino and Sakura screamed

"That was hilarious," Smirk Sasuke, enjoying the fact that one of his best friends had been humiliated

"Troublesome but good," complimented Shikamaru

"I rather enjoy that," Smirk Neji

"Thank you, thank you," giggled Tenten, taking a bow

"WHOA WHOA WHOA, YOU MEAN ALL THIS IS FAKE!" Naruto interrupted

"Can't believe you really thought she was dead," snicker Shikamaru

"She was breathing and you could have check her pulse," Stated Neji like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Does this mean she's alive?" asked Naruto with concern in his voice.

"You are a bigger idiot then I thought, off course she's alive" Sasuke smirk

"MANNNNNNNNN, TENNIECHAN, THAT WAS SOOOOOOOOOOO MEAN, I EXPECT THIS FROM THAT WITCH INO AND SAKURA BUT NOT YOU," Naruto whine

"Sorry Naruto, but I couldn't help it," grin Tenten. Naruto pounted and had his arms cross like a child

**Crack crack crack**

Naruto turn his head around and found Sakura and Ino cracking their knuckles.

"What the hell did you call us?"

"Nothing," replied naruto quickly

...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

**30 minuets later having cleaning up the kitchen and themselves**

Everyone has decided to do another activity to pass the time for their pizza to be ready.

Hinata was on one of the couches still pass out, Sasuke and Neji was on the other one. Shikamaru was on the floor lying flat down on his stomach with his head on a pillow, Naruto sat next to Shikamaru playing with the fluffy carpet, the girls was leaning on the couch which Hinata is on with a blanket over them.

"Sooooooooooo, what do you guys want to do now?" ask Tenten fiddling with her hair

"Oh Oh Oh," Ino said getting hype up

"What are you a monkey now?" smirk Sakura raising a eyebrow up.

"NO!" Ino glared

"Well stop wasting our time already and tell us your plan," sigh Sakura

"Fine, I was thinking about Karaoke," claim Ino

"HELL YEAH!" shouted Sakura and Naruto

"Don't we get a say in this," sigh Neji clearly not enjoying the idea to sing

"NO!" scream Ino and Sakura

"You can't make us sing anyway," smirked Sasuke acting triumph

"Oh yeah, OPERATION BLACKMAIL COMMENCE," Sakura scream pumping her fist in the air

"If you guys don't sing, Naruto will reveal whatever embarrassing secrets Sasuke might have, we can ask Hinata about Neji, and you can leave Shikamaru to me," Ino gleam

Sakura, Ino and Naruto suddenly release an evil laugh

The boy's faces suddenly turn from triumph to pure horror

"Teni, your singing right?" asked Sakura

Tenten shrug and replied

"Sure, it be fun"

"YAY!"

"Hey, what's going on" someone mumbled. Everyone turn their head to Hinata

"HINATACHAN!" Naruto voice rang

Hinata face turned red remembering what happened

"Hey, we're gonna do karaoke, your joining in right?" Ino ask with a puppy dog face.

Hinata was petrified of the idea singing but she couldn't resist Ino puppy dog face and gave in. "OK" sigh Hinata

"YAY!"

"Alright then, who's going first?" Sakura grin holding a microphone

"I think Ino should go first since its her idea," insist Tenten

"Fine, pass me the mike," Ino grin

"What you gonna sing?" Ask Naruto as Ino scan down the music that appear on the screen

"You'll see," Ino replied sitting back down next to the girls. The music started and she began to sing

If I could escape I would but, first of all, let me say  
I must apologize for acting stank and treating you this way  
?Cause I've been acting like sour milk all on the floor  
It's your fault you didn't shut the refrigerator  
Maybe that's the reason I've been acting so cold?

If I could escape and recreate a place that's my own world  
And I could be your favourite girl forever, perfectly together  
Tell me boy now wouldn't that be sweet?  
(The sweet escape)

If I could be sweet  
(Sorry boy)  
I know I've been a real bad girl  
(I'll try to change)  
I didn't mean for you to get hurt whatsoever  
We can make it better  
Tell me boy now wouldn't that be sweet?  
(Sweet escape, sweet escape)

I want to get away to our sweet escape  
I want to get away, yeah

You held me down, I'm at my lowest boiling point  
Come help me out, I need to get me out of this joint  
Come on let's bounce, counting on you to turn me around  
Instead of clowning around, let's look for some common ground

So baby, times get a little crazy  
I've been getting a little lazy waiting on you to come save me  
I can see that your angry by the way that you treat me  
Hopefully you don't leave me, wanna take you with me

If I could escape and recreate a place that's my own world  
And I could be your favourite girl forever, perfectly together  
And tell me boy now wouldn't that be sweet?  
(The sweet escape)

If I could be sweet  
(Sorry boy)  
I know I've been a real bad girl  
(I'll try to change)  
I didn't mean for you to get hurt whatsoever  
We can make it better  
And tell me boy now wouldn't that be sweet?  
(Sweet escape, sweet escape)

If I could escape, if I could escape

Cause I've been acting like sour milk all on the floor  
It's your fault you didn't shut the refrigerator  
Maybe that's the reason I've been acting so cold?

If I could escape and recreate a place that's my own world  
And I could be your favourite girl forever, perfectly together  
And tell me boy now wouldn't that be sweet?  
(The sweet escape)

If I could be sweet  
(Sorry boy)  
I know I've been a real bad girl  
(I'll try to change)  
I didn't mean for you to get hurt whatsoever  
We can make it better  
And tell me boy now wouldn't that be sweet?  
(Sweet escape, sweet escape)

I want to get away to our sweet escape  
I want to get away, yeah

"That was good." Hinata says

"Though you're a note too high" commented Sakura

"I'll say it's alright, what do you guys think?" claim Tenten

"Not bad"

"Hn"

"YEAH IT WASN'T BAD"

The girls sweat drop

"Shika, you didn't say anything yet, say something" Ino urge

….

"It was alright, it wasn't that high" was the only answer that came out of his mouth

"Thanks, well who's going next?" Ino asks happily, knowing that she can't be the worst singer in their group.

"I'LL WILL!" Naruto shouted jumping up from his seat and snatch the mike off Ino

This is who I am and this is what I like GC, Sum, Blink and MxPx rocking my room  
If you're looking for me I'll be at the show I can never find a better place to go until the day I die I promise I won't change  
So you better give up

yeah I don't want to be told to grow up  
and i don't want to change  
I just want to have fun  
yeah i don't want to be told to grow up  
and i don't want to change  
so you better give up  
'cause i'm not gonna change  
I don't want to grow up

i'd like to stay up and spend hours on the phone  
hanging out with all my friends and never being at home  
i'm impolite and i make fun off everyone  
i'm immature but i will stay this way forever  
until the day i die  
i promise i won't change  
so you better give up

I don't want to be told to grow up  
And I don't want to change  
I just want to have fun  
I don't want to be told to grow up  
And I don't want to change  
So you better give up  
'Cause I'm not going to change  
I don't want to grow up

I don't want to be told to grow up (grow up, grow up)  
I don't want to be told to grow up (grow up, grow up)

I don't want to be told to grow up  
And I don't want to change  
I just want to have fun  
I don't want to be told to grow up  
And I don't want to change  
So you better give up

I don't want to be told to grow up  
And I don't want to change  
I just want to have fun  
I don't want to be told to grow up  
And I don't want to change  
So you better give up  
'Cause I'm not going to change  
I don't want to grow up

'Cause I'm not going to change  
I don't want to grow up

"That song really suits you," commented Tenten

"Sure does, your voice was pretty good as well," claim Ino

"Wasn't as bad as I thought it would be" smile Sakura

Naruto gave a big grin "I thought it was going to be something stupid like one of your ramen songs," claim Sasuke

Agree

HN

Yep

Yeah

"HEY, MY RAMEN SONGS ARE NOT STUPID!"

"You were really good Narutokun" Hinata complimented blushing

"Thanks hinatachan" Naruto grin scratching the back of his head.

"I guess, I'll go next then," offer Sakura grabbing the mike

What you see's not what you get  
With you there's just no measurement  
No way to tell what's real from what isn't there  
Your eyes they sparkle  
That's all changed into lies that drop like acid rain  
You washed away the best of me  
You don't care

You know you did it  
I'm gone  
To find someone to live for  
In this world  
There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
Just a bridge that I gotta burn  
You were wrong  
If you think you can walk right through my door  
That is just so you  
Coming back when I've finally moved on  
I'm already gone

Sometimes shattered  
Never open  
Nothing matters  
When you're broken  
That was me whenever I was with you  
Always ending  
Always over  
Back and forth, up and down like a rollercoaster  
I am breaking  
That habit  
Today

You know you did it  
I'm gone  
To find someone to live for  
In this world  
There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
Just a bridge that I gotta burn  
You were wrong  
If you think you can walk right through my door  
That is just so you  
Coming back when I've finally moved on  
I'm already gone

There is nothing you can say  
Sorry doesn't cut it, babe  
Take the hit and walk away  
'Cause I'm gone  
Doesn't matter what you do  
It's what you did that's hurting you  
All I needed was the truth  
Now I'm gone

What you see's not what you get  
What you see's not what you get

You know you did it  
I'm gone  
To find someone to live for  
In this world  
There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
Just a bridge that I gotta burn  
You were wrong  
If you think you can walk right through my door  
That is just so you  
Coming back when I've finally moved on  
I'm already gone  
I'm already gone  
Oh, I'm already gone, gone, gone, gone  
Already gone  
I'm gone

"And you criticize my voice," laughed Ino

"ummmmm, it wasn't that bad" mumble Hinata pushing her fingers together

"YEAH, it wasn't that bad," claim Naruto

"You guys don't have to do that you know, I know I suck" laughed Sakura

"Who care about the singing anyway, it just having fun" grin Tenten

"HN"

"Troublesome"

"HN"

"Ok, who wants to go next?" Sakura asks

Crickets chirp

"Come on boys, its one of you guys turn," urge Sakura

Cricket chirp

"SHIKA, YOU'RE UP," yell Ino tossing the mike to Shikamaru

"Don't think so, too troublesome to sing," sigh Shikamaru

"You know, back when we were young, Shika here use to..."

"OK OK, I'LL SING, JUST SHUT UP ALREADY WOMAN," Shikamaru shouted covering her mouth using his hand.

The group laugh, but in Neji's case smirk.

"OW, INO YOU BIT ME," yell Shikamaru letting go of Ino

"Serve you right, don't you have any idea how to treat a girl, now pick your song and sing or I will be force to use drastic measure," warned Ino. Shikamaru gulp and mutter troublesome before selecting his song

Today I don't feel like doing anything  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
Don't feel like picking up my phone  
So leave a message at the tone  
'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anyhing

I'm gonna kick my feet up  
Then stare at the fan  
Turn the TV on, throw my hand down my pants  
Nobody's gonna tell me I can't

I'll be lying on the couch,  
just chillin' in my snuggie  
Click to MTV, so they can teach me how to dougie  
'Cause in my castle I'm the freaking man  
Oh Oh

Yes I said it  
I said it  
I said it 'cause I can

Today I don't feel like doing anything  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
Don't feel like picking up my phone  
So leave a message at the tone  
'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything  
Nothing at all

Tomorrow I'll wake up do some P90X  
Meet a really nice girl, have some really nice sex  
She's gonna scream out: 'This is Great'  
[Hear me out: this is great]  
Yeah

I might mess around, get my college degree  
I bet my old man will be so proud of me  
But sorry paps, you'll just have to wait  
Oh Oh

Yes I said it  
I said it  
I said it 'cause I can

Today I don't feel like doing anything  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
Don't feel like picking up my phone  
So leave a message at the tone  
'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything

No I ain't gonna comb my hair  
'Cause I ain't going anywhere  
No no no no no no no no no-oh

I'll just strike in my birthday suite  
And let everything hang loose  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah-eah

Oh  
Today I don't feel like doing anything  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
Don't feel like picking up my phone  
So leave a message at the tone  
'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything

Nothing at all  
Nothing at all  
Nothing at all

The group burst into hysterics

"MAN, that was the perfect song for you,"

"We should have known he pick this song from the start"

"Yeah"

"YEAH"

"Hn"

"Now, that wasn't soo bad was it now Shika, though you need to give it a bit of energy, you was practically just peaking the lyrics" Ino giggle

"I did my part, now keep your mouth shut, " says Shikamaru

"Yeah yeah yeah" assure Ino

"So Hinata or Tenten next," grin Sakura

Hinata back away slightly, Tenten saw this and sigh

"I'll go" volunteer Tenten

She got up from her seat and picked a song

Sometimes I get that overwhelming feeling  
So sad, the faces on TV  
If I tried to make a difference, would it help anyway?  
But then I stop and to myself I say

So you want to change the world  
What are you waiting for?  
Say you're gonna start right now  
What are you waiting for?  
It only takes one voice, so come on now and shout it out  
Give a little more, what are you waiting for?

Sometimes I feel a little helpless  
Seems like, well I can't do a thing  
But anything is possilbe, just you wait and see  
Good things happen if you just believe

So you want to change the world  
What are you waiting for?  
Say you're gonna start right now  
What are you waiting for?  
It only takes one voice, so come on now and shout it out  
Give a little more, what are you waiting for?

Someday, somehow I'm gonna take that step  
'Cause time is ticking away  
Right here, right now, before it's too late  
Gonna face tomorrow today

Don't wait, yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah

So you want to change the world  
What are you waiting for?  
Say you're gonna start right now  
What are you waiting for?  
It only takes one voice, so come on now and shout it out  
Give a little more, what are you waiting for?

So you want to change the world  
What are you waiting for?  
Say you're gonna start right now  
What are you waiting for?  
It only takes one voice, so come on now and shout it out  
Give a little more, what are you waiting for?

"WOW, you sing ten times better then we do," Sakura said in awe at how well she sang.

"Sakura's right you do sing better then us Tenten." Hinata said

"Yeah, WOW, You can act, beat up boys, do gymnastics and now sing, you are full of surprises Teni," Ino says in awe

"WOW, THAT WAS ABSOLUTELY AMAZING," exclaim Naruto

"Yeah, that was good" Says Shikamaru

"Good," says Sasuke

_Act, karate, gym, sing, is there anything this girl can't do_******_Neji thought and smirk_**

**_"_**Hn, you can sing" said Neji

"WAIT WAIT WAIT, DID NEJI JUST COMPLIMENT SOMEONE" shouted a shock Naruto

"YEAH, HE DID!" shouted Ino and Sakura

"Hn"

_Not like Neji to compliment someone, he has taken interest in Tenten huh_**_thought Sasuke_**

_A girl that can finally crack Neji huh_**_thought Shikamaru_**

Sakura, Ino and Naruto was crowding round Neji trying to get over the shock when Tenten step between them and Neji

"Come on you guys, Its Neji's or Sasuke turn now" announce Tenten

Right

Ok

Yeah

"So, who is it going to be?" Tenten ask turning around to face those two

Sasuke and Neji was engage to a stare off

**2 minuet and 25 seconds later**

Sasuke blink

"You lose," Neji smirk and handed Sasuke the mike

"HA HA, TEME HAS BEEN BEATEN BY A STUPID STARING CONTEST HA HA OW!" Exclaim Naruto rubbing the side of his head where Sasuke has punched him

Sasuke smirk and walk over to the machine and pick a song

This town is colder now, I think it's sick of us  
It's time to make our move, I'm shakin off the rust  
I've got my heart set on anywhere but here  
I'm staring down myself, counting up the years  
Steady hands, just take the wheel...  
And every glance is killing me  
Time to make one last appeal... for the life I lead

Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be, oh  
Stop and stare  
You start to wonder why you're 'here' not there  
And you'd give anything to get what's fair  
But fair ain't what you really need  
Oh, can u see what I see

They're tryin to come back, all my senses push  
Un-tie the weight bags, I never thought I could...  
Steady feet, don't fail me now  
Gonna run till you can't walk  
But something pulls my focus out  
And I'm standing down...

Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be, oh  
Stop and stare  
You start to wonder why you're here not there  
And you'd give anything to get what's fair  
But fair ain't what you really need  
Oh, you don't need

What u need, what u need...

Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be  
Oh, do u see what I see...

"WOW"

"I did not expect that"

"Who knew that the Uchiha can sing"

"So far you are the best male singer"

"Agree"

"SINCE WHEN DOES TEME SING"

"HN"

"Stop with the staring already, I'll get that I'm good," Sasuke says getting slightly annoyed

"HINATA!" Ino scream causing everyone to cover their ears

"WHAT THE HELL INOPIG, ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE US DEATH," Sakura scream

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING FOREHEAD

"PIG"

"FOREHEAD"

"PIG"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Scream Hinata

Sakura and Ino immediately shut up

"I officially gone death" stated Tenten moving away from Hinata and lightly closer to Neji

"WOW, HINATA THAT WAS AMAZING," exclaim Naruto

The boys punch naruto in the head

"OW"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" The boys boom

"Speaking of Hinata, isn't it her turn to sing," Tenten innocently said while rocking on her heels

"Oh yeah, Lets continue this," Ino said making sure to not create too much noise

"Ummm, Ok" Hinata said nervously

Hinata went over to the machine and pick a song

Found myself today  
Oh I found myself and ran away  
Something pulled me back  
The voice of reason I forgot I had  
All I know is you're not here to say  
What you always used to say  
But it's written in the sky tonight

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me

Seen that ray of light  
And it's shining on my destiny  
Shining all the time  
And I wont be afraid  
To follow everywhere it's taking me  
All I know is yesterday is gone  
And right now I belong  
To this moment to my dreams

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me

It doesn't matter what people say  
And it doesn't matter how long it takes  
Believe in yourself and you'll fly high  
And it only matters how true you are  
Be true to yourself and follow your heart

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even when it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over me

Someone's watching over me

"That song suit you really well hina" commented Tenten

"Yeah, it does, you also have a very sweet voice so it works well with the song," Sakura exclaim

"and another thing, you should sing slightly louder next time," grin Ino.

"THAT WAS AWESOME HINATA; YOUR VOICE IS SOOOO CUTE!" Naruto exclaim

This has called Hinata to blush

"Tttthank you Narutokun"

"Now, the only one left is..." says Tenten turning round to face Neji

"Hn"

"That's right, its neji's go," Sakura grin

"Man, this is going to be good" smirk Sasuke

"To actually hear the ice cube sing" grin Naruto

Neji pick up the mike and began to sing

seconds, hours, so many days  
you know what you want but how long can you wait  
every moment lasts forever  
when you feel you've lost your way

and what if my chances were already gone  
i started beleiving that i could be wrong  
but you gave me one good reason  
to fight and never walk away  
so here i am still holding on

with every step you climb another mountain  
every breath its harder to beleive  
you'll make it through the pain, weather the hurricanes  
to get to that one place  
when you think the road is going no where  
just when you almost gave up on your dreams  
they take you by the hand  
and show you that you can  
there are no boundaries  
there are no boundaries

i fought to the limit to stand on the edge  
what if today is as good as it gets  
dont know where the futures heading  
but nothings gonna bring me down

jummped every bridge  
run every line  
i risk being safe  
i always knew why, i always knew why  
so here i am still holding on

with every step you climb another mountain  
every breath its harder to beleive  
you'll make it through the pain, weather the hurricanes  
to get to that one place  
when you think the road is going no where  
just when you almost gave up on your dreams  
they take you by the hand  
and show you that you can

you can go higher  
you can go deeper  
there are no boundaries  
above and beneath you  
break every rule 'cause theres nothing between you and your dreams

with every step you climb another mountain  
every breath its harder to beleive  
you'll make it through the pain, weather the hurricanes  
to get to that one place  
when you think the road is going no where  
just when you almost gave up on your dreams  
they take you by the hand  
and show you that you can

there are no boundaries  
there are no boundaries  
there are no boundaries  
no boundaries  
yeah, there are no boundaries

"WOW, AMAZING" Naruto exclaim waving his arms about

"I'm surprise," smirked Shikamaru

"The song really shows who you are niisan" whisper Hinata

"Today is full of surprises" smirk Sasuke

"That was simply awesome" complimented Tenten

"I'm shock that someone who hardly communicate sings that well," murmur Sakura

"Though I was hoping for it to be a love song for someone here," giggle Ino giving Tenten the eye. This doesn't seem to be noticed.

"There is no someone," Neji claim, ignoring the tiny blush which is appearing on his face

"Oh yeah, then why are you blushing " grin Ino pointing to his cheek

"The Neji hyuga blushing, Impossible, I have to see this" Naruto grin and rush to neji side which caused him to be punch in the head by Neji

"OW, WHAT THE HELL IS THIS, PUNCH NARUTO DAY," cried Naruto. The group ignore Naruto and continue pestering Neji

"Troublesome, isn't it time the pizzas are suppose to be ready," sigh Shikamaru

"Oh Yeah,"

The group rush to the kitchen leaving Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru.

"Hn Thanks Shikamaru," says Neji

"No Prob," he replied

"You like her don't you?" Sasuke ask

"HN, I don't know what your talking about" answer Neji simply

"Don't play stupid with me, we know each other long enough to notice something like this," retorted Sasuke crossing his arms.

"I never like anyone before, so hell am I suppose to know how it feels like," answer Neji rubbing his temples

Sasuke raise his brow at him

Neji sigh and said

"If it gets you off me back, I admit she's beautiful, intelligent, talented in a lot of areas and different from the other girls I met but I doubt I have feelings for her, I hardly know her" sigh Neji still rubbing his temples

"Seems like you know a lot to be" smirk Sasuke, which cause Neji to glare at him

"what do you mean by different?" Shikamaru question

"I don't know, she's not a fan girl for a start, she doesn't treat me like the other girls does, I don't know, there is just something about her" answer Neji

"It looks like the hyuga I whip," Sasuke smirk

"I am NOT whip, I only knew her for a week, how can I fall for a girl I only know for that short amount of time," frown Neji

"There is a thing called love at first sight," Shikamaru said. Neji and Sasuke look at him like he grown two heads

"That is very cliché," they both said at the same time

"I know, I have been hanging around Ino too much," Shikamaru sigh rubbing his head

"HERE ARE YOUR PIZZAS, YOU GUYS," Ino, Sakura and Naruto shouted and handed the boys their pizza.

"You guys could have put a DVD on or something while we was busy getting your pizza" whine Sakura

Tenten walk over to the DVD cabinet and scan through the DVDs

"Any specific DVD you guys?" Tenten ask

"Night time is all about the horror, put a horror movie on," Was her reply

Tenten scan the DVDs and found the grudge and put it on. When she turn around everyone has their blanket wrap around them. Sakura and Ino shared one, Hinata and Naruto shared another one, Sasuke was on his own along with Shikamaru, There was only one blanket left which Neji was going to get a hold off. Neji notice Tenten and gave her the blanket, she smiled and sat down pulling him down with her. She place the blanket over both of them and gave him a little smile before facing the TV. (**The light was already off)**

Neji Pov

I watch her from the corner of me eye, she didn't seem to feel awkward that I was this close to her. A sudden scream from Ino and Sakura brought me back from my trance as I rip my eyes from her to look at the screen to be greeted by the grudge sprit. Unlike the other girls, Tenten didn't flinch when the sprit arrive instead she continue eating her pizza. I smirk at this.

**Half way through the movie**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," came the voices of the girls

This had cause Tenten to jump on my lap burying her face into my chest. I was shock at first but after seeing her body shake a little I put my arms around her. Not like I am going to admit this out loud, but I rather enjoy this position. Is it because I'm really falling for her, when fan girls throw themselves at me it doesn't feel nearly as nice as it is with Tenten right now. This is confusing, me a genius can't even figure out this feeling I'm having, what is wrong with me, Why do I feel the urge to smell her soft silky hair and touch her soft flawless skin. Tenten gave a little yawn which I can't help but find it adorable. As she bury her face deeper into my chest using it as a pillow, I swore I felt the room temperature go up, what the hell is wrong with me, I never felt like this before. I'm the cold emotionless hyuga but that suddenly disappear after one night, what have this girl done to me?

When the movie was over, it was only me and the Uchiha left awake, the others have already fallen asleep a long time ago.

"Hn Sasuke, mind turning off the TV, I can't get up with her on my lap" I said

Even though it was dark, I could tell he was smirking

"You really do like her, if it was any other girl, you would have thrown her aside," Sasuke stated

"Hn, drop it already, I'm too tired to go through this right now, I'm sure you are as well," I sigh

"Yeah, night dude," I heard Sasuke say

"Yeah night" I answer

I have no choice but to sleep with Tenten on my lap, I couldn't risk waking her.

She probably going to freak tomorrow when she wakes up in this position, I smirk as I slowly doze off to sleep.

* * *

**If you guys didn't notice, I change the chapter a bit. It still a bit cliché but wasn't ha bad as before, I think. I don't hate Sakura if people are wondering why I made her can't sing. Like I said before I don't want to make it very cliché by saying that everyone can sing. I particularly chose Sakura because of the fiction 'Lets Go Misato High', I thought the 'can't sing' suits Sakura pretty well so I decided to incorporate it. I also want to change it a bit since a lot of stories have Sakura as lead singers, etc. I also change the nejiten moment there. The idea I had before made me think that the was going to be a bit too fast and I really don't believe in love at first sight, therefore I don't think Neji would fall for Tenten immediately after seeing her. **

**Because I finish editing and rewriting some bits of my story I wasn't completely happy with, I will try to write the next chapter. I realize that I kept you guys waiting, so I'm soooooo sorry. **

**Haha, I realized that this note is rather formal. Well see you guys later**

**LUV XBITTERSWEETMEMORIESX**


	9. Sunday: Hyuga Mansion, Hanabi, Moment

Chapter 9

* * *

The sun risen up from its slumber, awaking many small birds causing them to chirp. The light breeze rustles the leaves in the trees, releasing such relaxing melody. The neighborhood was a display of peace, no interruptions, nothing…..

RRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGG !

"TURN IT OFF" came the screams of the waking teenagers. Pillows were thrown, waving of arms and chaos erupted within the room. The group was groggy from the disruption caused by the simple alarm clock.

"Ino-pig, why is your alarm clock set to 6:30 in the morning?" growl Sakura, covering her face with a blanket to prevent light from reaching her eyes.

"It's not even a school day as well," whine Naruto, burying his head deep into the couch, which resulted in him immediately falling to sleep again.

"This is ridiculous," murmur Sasuke, sitting up and rustling his hair a bit, causing Sakura to blush at his sexy bed hair.

Ino sat up from where she slept and sigh "I'm sorry you guys, the alarm clock is set automatically to the time I normally wake up for school, guess I forgot to turn it off yesterday from all the fun we had,". Hearing her voice, Shikamaru woke up from his slumber but immediately went back to sleep after a few seconds.

"Come on you guys, it's not that bigger deal," yawn Tenten, stretching her arms over her head, unaware that she was sitting on Neji's lap.

"Hn," came Neji

Tenten froze and turn her head around and scream "WHAT THE HECK AM I ON YOUR LAP!" This cause the others to look at her direction, including Naruto and Shikamaru who had woken up from the scream, and let out laughter of the scene in front of them. Tenten was sitting on Neji's lap, looking very comfortable with her hands on his chest, whereas Neji was holding onto her waist, looking at the wall, showing embarrassment.

"Awww, don't you both look cute together" commented Ino, placing the palm of her hand on her cheek, while sitting cross legged on the sot carpet floor. This caused Tenten and Neji to give out a little blush.

"Don't kid yourself Ino, nothing happened," said Tenten calmly, lifting herself off Neji's lap much to everyone's disappointment.

"Don't be so quick to assume things," added Neji, standing up and stretching his muscular arms. Which caught the eye of Tenten but she quickly force herself to turn away before the others saw her.

"How can we not, this is the first time you've been so friendly with a girl," smirk Sasuke, folding his arms across his chest.

Naruto look at him with confusion "What do you mean the first, what about Ti-a..." but was interrupted by Shikamaru and Sasuke, who quickly grab hold of Naruto and slap their hand over his mouth. This causes the girls to look at the boys with curiosity whereas Tenten look on with amusement.

"Neji-niisan likes someone?" ask Hinata with an expression which shows disbelief. She was rubbing the sleeping dust from her eyes but the shock from hearing about her cousin help her awaken from her state.

Neji stop his stretches much to Tenten's relief and stood up straight crossing his arms across his chest. "No, I don't like someone," he answered.

"Oh we're sorry, loves someone," Ino said, rephrasing Hinata's question. This led to Naruto bursting into laughter and Sasuke smirking.

Neji raise a brow "No, I don't. Naruto saw me talking to one of my relatives and quickly assume that I was romantically involved, such an idiot," answered Neji, giving a glare to Naruto. The girls seemed convinced and started taunting Naruto of idiocy. Hinata glanced at Neji, still not entirely convinced.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I want breakfast, anyone care to join?" ask Tenten, standing up and heading towards the kitchen. The group looked at each other before running after her.

A minute later

"Sooo, any preferences for breakfast?" ask Tenten looking around the kitchen. The group sat around the large table looking at her with blank faces, until Naruto shouted out Ramen which was quickly dismissed by everyone.

"How about sausage, egg and bacon?" ask Ino, who was looking around the fridge, she lifted her head up to see the group nodding their heads. "So anyone knows how to cook here?"

The group look at each other blankly

"Ummm, I can. I'll cook you all breakfast if you want," offered Hinata, twiddling with her fingers.

"Hn, I'll cook as well," offered Neji, not wanting his cousin to have to do all the work herself.

"We three will do the cooking, but in return, you guys will do the cleaning afterwards," state Tenten, happy to see the once relieved and faces turned into the likes of the fallen. The group mumbled at one another, before deciding to an agreement.

1 hour later

"Wow, I'm stuff," sigh Naruto in satisfaction, rubbing his stomach. The group is currently sitting in the living room; their cleaning process has already been completed therefore they are within boredom.

"So, what are we going to do for the rest of the day?" Ask Sakura, ignoring Naruto. The group look at Ino as she was the one who had arranged the sleepover and as well as the one who always knows what to do to prevent from boredom. Before Ino had the chance to open her mouth, Neji's phone rang. Neji quickly answered it while the group stayed quiet, not wanting to interrupt.

'_Neji, I know you are with your friends today but I need you and Hinata to look after Hanabi, I have an important meeting to attend and would not be back till late this evening'_

"Alright uncle, I'll tell Hinata". And with that he closed his phone. "Hinata, uncle needs us to head back home and look after Hanabi while he's at a meeting,"

Hinata look up from what she was doing and sigh. "Alright, I'm sorry guys but we have to go,"

"That's such a shame, and I was about to suggest that we'll go shopping," said Ino pouting, crossing her arms across her chest. By hearing this, the boys' eyes widen in panic.

"I suggest that we go with Neji and Hinata, they might be bored without us there," inform Sasuke. The group raise their eyebrow at Sasuke's behaviour but Shikamaru caught on.

"Yeah, let's go over to the Hyuga mansion, I haven't been over there in a while, if that's Okay with you guys" claim Shikamaru, looking at Neji and Hinata, not wanting to join Ino in her shopping spree.

"Of course, it would be fun, besides Tenten you haven't been there in ages," claim Hinata happily. This led to Neji to raise a brow in suspicion, 'has_ this girl been to the mansion in the past, how is it possible, we didn't know her till last week'. _The group rushed to get ready, not wanting Neji and Hinata to get in trouble for being late due to them.

**1 hour later**

**Tenten's Pov**

WOW, even though I had been at the mansion several times, I still can to get over the fact on how magnificent it was. The mansion looks very old and traditional which cause it to look beautiful. **(Look in my profile, the image of their mansion is there, I don't really know how to describe it)** We enter the mansion with several butlers and maids greeting us, I didn't seem to notice this as I was too busy gazing at the interior design, the place has definitely changed since the last time I was here, I remembered that the mansion used to be so old fashion, now the place looks modern with the latest technology; however there was still a few old fashion areas to make the mansion seem very homey.

"NEECHAN, NEJINIISAN!"

Hyuga Hanabi came barrelling towards the group and it looks like she wasn't about to stop. She jumps onto Neji's leg, not willing to let go which annoyed Neji. I watch with amusing eyes at Neji trying to get his younger cousin off.

"Ah, Hinata and Neji, good to see you both back, good to see you kids too," smiled Hiashi, he was already dressed smartly ready to go to his meeting.

"It's very nice to see you too," the group and I smiled.

"I'm very sorry to ruin your plans for this weekend, this meeting was unexpected, please feel free to eat whatever you like in the fridge, but no alcohol," Hiashi inform us, he had on a sincere yet strict look which give him a sense of power. The others didn't seem to want to answer; I'm guessing that they was quite intimidated by him, I didn't blame them, when I met him the first few times I was intimidated too but I got over it seeing that he was pretty nice.

"Its fine really, we didn't plan anything to do today, and for that we were relieved that you called. Don't worry, we won't have a drop of alcohol, you can trust us," I inform with a warm smile.

Hiashi gave a little nod and began staring at me "You look rather familiar, I don't recall my daughter bringing you home with her previously yet it seems that we had met before,"

I laughed at this, and reply "I was childhood friends with Hinata; I use to come here a lot when I was younger, I'm Tenten, Tenten Hitsugaya,"

Hiashi eyes widen a bit "Tenten, that's right I remember you, you were the one who saved my daughter from the bullies she had," I nodded in reply to what he said. "When did you moved back to Konoha?"

"Just a little over a week," I answered, laughing inwardly of the faces my friends had on, surprise.

"I should arrange to have dinner with your parent's; it has been a while since we met," just by that comment, my mood fell. I took in a deep breath, calming myself down.

"Well you see ummmm well" I babbled, having trouble finding the correct words to say, this caused Hiashi and my friends to look at me worriedly. "My late parents….." Hiashi caught the use of the word 'late' and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, please feel free to come live with us," offer Hiashi. Everyone besides Naruto seem to notice the use of the word 'late' and gave me a worriedly look. I gave a little sigh before changing it into a smile.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. I'm not alone; I have other family who cares really deep about me and close friends. I believed that my parent's would want me to move on with my life, move to the future and leave the past behind. I'm not saying that I should forget about them, I would never be able to do that, but I know that I should overcome this and face reality. They wouldn't want to see their daughter in despair but rather have her smile. They had always said that they feel happiest when I'm the happiest, therefore I have a duty to continue that," I said calmly, gazing up into the sky, where heaven is at. I looked back down from the sky to see my friends and Hiashi speechless. I didn't realize what I really said; all I knew is that I needed to say the things that I said for quite a while now.

"That was very brave of you to say, but do not hesitate to give the Hyugas' a call if you are in need of something," smile Hiashi. I gave a small nod to thank him for his generosity.

Hours later

We are all sitting in Hinata's massive living room, bored. Hanabi was reading the book that her father assign her to read to boost her intellect, Hiashi has gone to his meeting and the rest of us sat on the expensive white leather couch.

"Ummm, Tenten-chan" Hinata whispered. I turn my head towards her to meet a worrying gaze.

"Yeah," I answered, knowing what he is about to ask.

"ummm, why didn't you tell us about you know" Hinata mumble prodding her fingers together. "ummm, you don't have to answer if you do not want to,"

I gave Hinata a smile "you don't have to be so scared of me Hinata; we have been friends since childhood. Hinata nodded and smile back at me; I knew she still wanted to know. "I tell you guys" I gave a little nod; the others seem shock, maybe because they did not expect me to open up this easily. "I didn't tell you guys earlier because I knew that you guys would worry about me and I don't want that," I look at everyone; they all seem to be in silent, they understood me and I was glad. The girls and Naruto came up to me and gave me a big hug which I gladly accepted. Once they release me, I can't help but look over at the three geniuses. The three of them gave me a short nod which I really appreciated.

"Nee-chan, I've finish my book, can I watch a movie now?" ask Hanabi childishly, placing her book on the living room table.

"Yes, alright, what do you want to watch?" ask Hinata looking through their DVD collection.

While Hinata was doing this, I notice Hanabi staring at me. I look at her weirdly. To my surprise she suddenly jumps onto the seat next to me which was initially Hinata's.

"You're really pretty, you know" Hanabi gleam at me, placing her face close to mine.

The comment caused the group to look at me and Hanabi.

I gave a little smile and thanked her, though she may be a devil, she can be incredibly sweet sometimes.

**No One 's Pov**

"How come you have never complimented us like that?" whine Ino, crossing her arms and pouting. Hanabi pulled her face away from mine and looked at Ino, almost like she is scanning her. "I only tell the truth," She innocently replied. This caused the group to laugh out loud, Ino's face was hilarious, and it shared a similar resemblance to a fish due to her slightly opened mouth. However the laughter soon ended as Ino began to have angry rants.

"Why you little …" Hinata quickly covered Ino's mouth with her palm while Sakura and Tenten tackled Ino to the ground not wanting any unnecessary language to slip out of her mouth.

Hanabi tilted her head side ways and ask "Nee-chan, what was your blond friend trying to say?" Hinata in return looked at Hanabi and nervously poked her fingers together "It's really nothing you should know," she replied with her nervous tone which indicates the need for help. "Ha-Ha, yeah, it's really nothing Hanabi, she's was just going to say something really STUPID," Sakura sheepishly says, emphasizing the significant term while glaring and straddling Ino. The group watch as Tenten slowly releases Ino mouth from the tight hold she had held onto her, she in return gave a feel small coughs as Sakura got off her. There was a slight silent before Naruto interrupted with a loud burst.

"WOW THAT WAS HOT!" Naruto closing his jaws as Sakura and Tenten help Ino stand up. All three girls give Naruto a glare while Sasuke slapped him across the head. "OW TEME, THAT HURT!" he whined while in return punching Sasuke on the back. His frowned face suddenly turned into a perverted grin, giving Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru a nudge on the side "Don't tell me you guys haven't been thinking the same thing, girl on top of girl, another on the floor,". Shikamaru looked on with boredom whereas Neji and Sasuke gave a scowl before punching Naruto on the side of his head.

The girls besides Hinata have the look of annoyance and were twitching slightly. "DAMMIT NARUTO, WE WENT THROUGH ALL THAT TROUBLE TO PREVENT HANABI FROM HEARING SOMETHING F**CKIN INAPPROPRIATE BUT YOU JUST HAVE TO HAVE A DIRTY SH*TTY MIND AND RUIN IT ALL, YOU JUST HAVE TO ******" screamed Sakura, shaking Naruto back and forth.

Neji quickly covered his young cousin's ears while Sasuke and Shikamaru shake their head and sighed, Hinata fainted, while Ino and Tenten gasped in Horror. "SAKURA!"

She turned to look at the girls and replied with a "WHAT?" She was close to holding Naruto into the air, his head dropped as he looked like he was about to faint from all the shaking he had to withstand.

"STOP SHOUTING AND CUSSING AT THE SAME TIME, NARUTO'S AT THE BRINK OF FAINTING WHILE HINATA IS THERE UNCONCIOUS ON THE GROUND!" Screamed Ino and Tenten, clamping their ears using their hands in order to block out the loud volume of Sakura's voice. Unfortunately because of the blockage of their ears, they were unaware that they were shouting themselves causing the others to flinch.

Sakura blinked several times; face unreadable before apologizing and letting Naruto down from her grip. Naruto collapse onto the ground, lying on the soft carpet floor almost lifelessly, moaning from the throbbing pain he has from his head. "Stupid idiot...I'll go get the aspirin." Sighed Neji walking towards the Hyuga's grand kitchen.

"I'll go too," volunteered Tenten, readying herself to run after Neji.

"Can you grab me a snack while you're at it, Tennie?" ask Ino, giving her the puppy dog look, Tenten laughed, "you know that won't work on me, I'm the queen of puppy dogs, but because I'm nice, I'll get you something."

**In the Kitchen **

**Tenten's Pov**

"Hey," I smiled, walking up to Neji from behind. The kitchen was large blue and gray floor tiles, wooden counters with black marble counter tops and the floors was covered with clean light wooden cabinets and shelves. At the corner of the kitchen stood a well furnished oak wood table and matching chairs, it stands next to a large window where sunlight would pour through, feeding the flowers stood there. (Picture is on my profile if people want to see it)

"HN, Hey," he answered, not even giving me a small glance. Instead he walked towards one of the cabinets where the medications and first aid were. He grabbed the bottle of aspirin before walking to the sink to fill a cup of water to help aid the swallowing in the tablet. I watched all of this from the entrance of the kitchen before walking towards Neji.

"You got any snacks I can pinch for Ino?" I asked looking around the very clean kitchen, assuming all the snacks are in one of the many cabinets on the walls. My eyes aimlessly looked around the kitchen before I stopped at Neji's beautiful back, scanning over the muscles on his well tone arms and back. I didn't notice myself staring before I was broke out of the trance by Neji's deep velvet voice.

"There's a bag of pretzels on the top far left cabinet,"

_Why do I suddenly just find his voice attractive? Why am I staring at his gorgeous back? Why is there a warm feeling within me? Why are all these emotions appearing now? All these questions are buzzing through my head. I know he was a cute kid from the times I spent with him and Hinata in our childhood, but I never knew that he would grow to be this gorgeous and handsome. _

I broke away from my trance and walked over to the location of the cabinet. I reached out towards the cabinet but it was too far out of my reach. I know I am tall, standing at 5' 7" but even at my height, I still cannot reach it. Neji must have noticed my struggle as I heard him chuckled from behind me.

"You're alright there?"

_God his voice, STOP IT TENTEN. _I turned around, facing him and gave a small laugh. I was caught looking like this, I must look like child trying to reach for her favorite lollipop but failing completely. "Not really," I answered.

**Neji's Pov**

_I just let myself chuckle, not only have this girl made me show emotion, yet alone laugh, she has also interest me enough for me to talk to her. There's just something about her, I don't know what but she has a mysterious aura around her, there's just something that tells me there's more to this girl than meets the eye. I gave a smirk._

"You're alright there?" I asked, looking at her struggle is highly entertaining I must admit. She turned around, facing me and looking at me with those beautiful amber eyes.

_Wait, hold on. Beautiful amber eyes where did that come from. _

"Not really," I heard the voice of Tenten; she must have answered by question. I walked towards Tenten and reach towards the cabinet and grabbed the bag of pretzels, handing it to her. She thanked me before turning around to begin to walk back to the living room. I don't know why, but I suddenly had the urge to stop her, I did so by grabbing her wrist. She turned around and stared at me with wide eyes. ... The awkward atmosphere between us was suffocating. I looked at her and recall the conversation she had with Hinata and uncle.

"_Of course, it would be fun, besides Tenten you haven't been there in ages," _

"_That's right I remember you, you were the one who saved my daughter from the bullies she had,"_

_These comments have bothered me throughout the day, why do my cousin and even my uncle know her but I don't. There is something about her that reminds me of Hinata's childhood friend, the one where we would meet up together in our hideaway. I can't exactly remember her name but she does share a slight resemblance. Is it possible, is it really her? 7_

"I need to ask you something," I said breaking the silence between us. She looked at me with confusion before giving me a slight nod. With the approval I began to ask my question "how do you know the Hyugas?" I looked at her and raise a brow at the expression on her face. She was at brink of laughter and I wanted to know why, what is so funny about my questions? After a few second, she broke into laughter and step closer to me. We were just a few inches apart and I was threatening to blush. Me, Hyuga Neji. Before I have the urge to touch her soft shiny locks, she said something that stopped me in doing so.

"You seriously don't remember me, do you?" she asked with a cute grin on her face. She crossed her arms across her chest, raising one of her perfectly plucked eyebrows. I can't help but admit that she looks adorable with that expression on her face. If it wasn't for the confusion and curiosity of her question, I may do something that is not me.

"I have an idea, but this is only based on the observation of the conversation you have my uncle and Hinata" I answered, crossing my own arms across my chest.

"Well, if childhood friend of Hinata's does not ring a bell to you, then you are not the genius I thought you were." She gave a smart reply, testing my status. This comment alone causes me to smirk at her. No girl has ever had enough guts to tell me that, there's only one person I know who would give me these witty remarks.

"Panda-Chan, right?" I smirked at her as she distance herself between us two. She gave a pretty smile before showing more of her witty side.

"And I was hoping your observations was incorrect, gives me the opportunity to strike at your pride." Says Tenten uncrossing her arms and putting her fingers on her akimbo. "To think I thought you completely forgot about me after it has taken you all this time to recognise me, maybe I can use this a my advantage," she suddenly put a finger on cheek, giving a cheeky and close seductive look. "Looks like Neji Hyuga is not as observant as people thought he is,"

A girl insulted me twice within the pass 5 minutes, many would find this a turn off but I can't help but feel drawn to her more. "You haven't changed at all..., have you Tenten?" I said in a slow seductive voice that would normally drive girl crazy. I began walking closer to her, closing the distance between us, causing her to back into the marble counter. She raised a brow and crossed her arms across her chest, creating a little distance between us but I didn't let that stop me from placing an arm around her waist while the other was placed on the counter behind, giving me support as I lean towards her. If someone were to see us like this, they will mostly likely think that we are going to perform some sinful act. This was not the case; however a small kiss is an exception. Our face was inches apart and before anything could happen

"HEY, WHATS TAKING YOU GUYS SO LONG, I STILL HAVE MY HEADACHE HERE!"

"WHERE'S MY SNACK TENNIE, I'M DYING HERE!"

"IF YOU CARRY ON EATING, YOU WILL FIT PERFECTLY WITH YOUR NAME, INOPIG!"

"SHUT UP, BILLBOARD BROW!"

We both gave a sigh as I released her from the counter. _So close. _The moment's already been ruined; I looked towards the entrance of the kitchen before turning my head back to Tenten. She looked slightly flushed which pleased me greatly.

"We should get going before Ino, Sakura and Naruto question what we have been doing here," she mumbled, slipping passed me and grabbing the bag of pretzels before walking back towards the living room.

"I think that's a bit too late now," I smirked running my fingers through the top of my hair. I grabbed the bottle of aspirin and water before following Tenten back towards the living room. I can tell that she's going to pretend that nothing has happened between us. Not that I am complaining though, if people like Ino and Naruto were to know what has happened, they would most likely tell everyone we know. It's not like we kissed or anything though, we were close. Even so, they would not let this slide. We walked back, waiting for the burst of questions regarding the matter.

* * *

**Hi everyone, I know it have been almost a year since I have updated. I know I have told people that I would update once my essays were done and I am sorry for breaking my promise to some of you. To be honest with you, I did write this chapter around half a year ago but it was saved on my memory stick and I lost it. I was too lazy to rewrite the chapter until recently. So I sorry for letting you all down. I am sorry to all my reviewers who have been begging me to update. I'm not sure whether you guys still remained loyal to me but I would entirely be grateful to hear reviewers again. **

**xBitterSweetDreamsx**


End file.
